Elsword: Multiverse (Add)
by Void HighLord Prime
Summary: This is my first story so if there grammatical errors that i mischeck then please tell me. This story will be mainly about AddxAra but there are other pairing too. [AddxAra]
1. The beginning

This is my first story ever, please be gentle with the critics, in this story will be mainly focused on Add because he is my favourite character in Elsword, and there will be some connection with the other Elsword world. And the pairing will be [Els x Ai], [Rena x Raven], [Chung x Elesis], and [Add x Ara x Eve] ( explain later)

CLASSES:

Elsword (world 1) – Lord Knight

Aisha (world 1) – Void Princess

Rena (world 1) – Night Watcher

Raven (world 1) – Veteran Commander

Eve (world 1) – Code: Battle Seraph

Chung (world 1) – Iron Paladin

Elesis (world 1) – Grand Master

Ara (world 1) – Sakra Devanam

Add(world 1) – Lunatic Psyker

I won't write about Lu/Ciel and Rose now because in this first chapter (will make more chapter if you want me to do so) is the Elgang in Sander. Now let's the story begin.

* * *

Add's POV:

I was too late, they are all deaths, if only that damn Prince and Queen was here then they wouldn't have died like this.

"TCH" was all the sound that escaped from my lips.

They are all fools thinking that they could take on true Karis on their own. And that stupid decision cost them their damn lives.

The leader of this group died holding hand with that witch, we all know that they love each other but they won't admit it and now it's too late.

I laugh madly, knowing that the person that let Elsword died was her. I told her that she could obtain more power if she practices using elements, but she put her fucking trust on a bat instead of her comrade.

And of course that bat seals away it power in the middle of the fight and that musclebrain took the blow for her. But she still died, how irony is that?

"Kuhahahaha, even the leader of the red knights die just here, she must have lost her calmness when the musclebrain died, ahahahaha".

I laugh maniacally, thinking that she makes a fatal mistake.

And when I look at Raven and the elf, she is lying on top of Raven and they were both stabbed by a scythe.

"That damn idiot, I fucking told him to stop using the arm when he felt pain inside of his chest, but he won't listen, they are all fools".

But all of this wouldn't have happened if Ara didn't put all of her trust into his demon brother. That trust at the wrong person cost us her life and my heart was broken.

When Chung was gonna delivered the final blow, she blocks it and try to talk Aren out of it, but the demon that once her brother stabbed her right through her heart. Chung then killed Aren and left the gang to find his father on his own.

After we left the Halls of Water, I buried Ara under the tree where she confessed her love to me. The thought of that makes a tear trickle down from my eyes, she was a clumsy one, but she is very kind and beautiful.

I only joined the gang because of Eve. So at first we dislike each other, but she started to talk to me when the gang discovered about one another past. She opens up more to me, and I found us had a lot of things in common.

Before we reach Hamel, she confessed to me under the flamboyant and I accepted her feelings. We kissed the first time there, and her grave is there too. I buried her there for us to always remember the most beautiful time of our lives. She was the only one that when I spent time with her, I've never felt more sane in my entire life. She was my queen and I was her king.

Speaking of the Queen, that damn Nasod terminate her emotions so when she saw them died, she simply just left with the boost from the CBS powers.

"Kukuku, she told us that she terminate her emotions for us, but when they died she just left, kuhahaha".

I laugh at the thought of that, and the thought of how weak they are when I solo kill True Karis.

But I still gave all of them a proper burial because some of them would still be alive if I wasn't that fed up with Ara death, I always visit her grave whenever I had time. And even when the gang go into the Behemoth to confront Karis, I still knelt in front of Ara grave and cry.

When I go after the gang, I was just too late. I never consider them my friends or family or comrades, I was simply joining them for Eve code. But they are the only one apart from my mother care about me, especially Ara, she was perfect in every way, I would never think she would love a maniac like me.

I buried the Elgang next to Ara under the tree. After I've finished burying them, I started thinking about what will I do without them now, without Ara…

For the first time in my entire life, I got nothing to do now and for the future, I could go after Eve for her code, but that would be pointless now, because I have developed my own code and I don't even know where did she go.

Elrois still have a ton of demons all over the country, I thought of helping them fend off, but without the gang then I will come with them soon after.

Everything in this world is now fighting against me, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA". I can't do anything but laugh at the that thought. After all, the world started to fight against me ever since I was born. I started punching all the other trees around me while laughing maniacally.

Then I suddenly saw a dark purple portal appears in front of me, and an arm drags me into the portal. I closed my eyes and let the portal takes me away.

When I open my eyes, I found myself lying under the flamboyant and next to me was empty, there are no graves there.

"Add", I heard someone call me. I look up only to see a man grinning with white hair like mine but a bit messy, he is wearing a black armor, he has black sclera and he even has dynamos.

"Who are you?" was the last thing I spoke before I fainted there.

* * *

Ok, that's chapter 1, if you want more, then I will continue to write more. If you think my writing could improve more than please review, if you like this then rate and review too, if you don't want me to ever write again then review. If you got any questions then you know what to do :D, I will try to answer them.


	2. New friends

Well I didn't think that I would continue to write, but I got 74 views in my first chapter :V and that encourage me to continue writing chapter 2. I will try to finish this soon for you people.

Thanks TheRunAwayPanda for the reviews, I like Adra too :D

And thanks Minerva Venus too, I'm so sorry that I accidentally ship LKVP, I don't know that you like that pair, it's because I prefer RSEM, sorry again

Let's start chapter 2

Characters (World 2) :

Elsword (World 2) : Rune Slayer

Aisha (World 2) : Elemental Master

Rena (World 2) : Grand Archer

Raven (World 2) : Blade Master

Eve (World 2) : Code:Empress

Chung (World 2) : Tactical Trooper

Ara (World 2) : Yama Raja

Elesis (World 2) : Blazing Heart

Add (World 2): Diabolic Esper (calling him Esper)

Add (World 1): Lunatic Psyker (calling him Psyker)

* * *

Psyker's POV:

"Why would you bring him here Add?" I heard someone asking me.

"You are making the timeline unstable"

"Don't worry about it, I already asked Glave to alter everyone mind"

"But why would you bring him here though?"

"I just don't want Ara to be sad anymore"

Upon hearing the name Ara, I slowly woke up. The first thing that my eyes met is Rena face, but she look different from the Rena I know.

" Oh, you have woken up", she exclaimed cheerfully.

When I look around, I saw everybody in the Elgang but theirs appearances is different. Elsword hair is now long enough to cover his left eye, and he is not wearing an armor. Aisha is don't have that twintails anymore but instead a short tomboy hairs, Rena hair is different and she don't have her sword with her anymore. Raven hair is now short, his outfit is white and his Nasod arm is in a really stabilized state. Elesis now is wearing more revealing outfit, and her hair is more messy than before. They should all be death.

What surprise me more is the Queen and the Prince is standing there staring at me, Chung don't have that long hair anymore and his Pikachu hair grew. Eve hair is tied into a braid and she stand there with two Nasod that I didn't know, they should have left the gang for their own purposes.

And there is that guy in black armor look like me leaning against the wall that I saw before I blacked out. I then asked them:

"What happened to me? Who the hell are you guys? Why am I here?"

"Easy on the questions man, you exhausted yourself due to dimension traveling, that happened to me when I first time travel so no worries" That black armor guy answer with a smirk.

"We are the Elgang and we have brought you here to let you rest for a while after travel from another dimension", "Aisha" answer my questions.

"Who is that guy in black armor?, don't tell me that his name is Add too!"

"Yes I am Add"

"You all are fucking lying, you think I would believe you guys? The Elgang died, I saw it with my own eyes!"

"You are not wrong but you are not right either. We are from another dimension where the Elgang didn't died"

"Lies, I will kill all of you, ahahahahaha, YOU ALL SHOULD STAYED DEATH!"

I shouted at them and activate my Nasod Armor to prepare an attack. They all takes out their weapons and ready to defence and strike back except for "Add" who is staring and grinning at me .

Ara's POV:

I woke up, seeing that it's pretty late, I dressed myself and went to the kitchen. But nobody are there, not even Elsword or Chung.

"Where is everybody? Did they left without me?" I pouted at that thought.

" _I suppose they left because you woke up late_ " I heard Eun exclaimed.

"You are not helping Eun, you should comfort me and accompany me until they come back"

" _Nah I'm going to sleep again_ "

I try to talk with Eun again, but then I heard somebody shouted.

"YOU ALL SHOULD STAYED DEATH!"

I unsheathe my spear and rush to where the shout came from.

" It come from Add room…"

A tear fell down from my cheek and onto the floors.

 **Flashback:**

" **Add I love you" I whispered but loud enough for him to hear me.**

" **I'm sorry Ara, Eve and I are already in a relationship"**

 **Those words stabbed right through my heart, I just stand there, buried my face into my hand and cried. Eun try to comfort me and tell me that there are other man who is better than Add. But I don't want a better man than Add, I only love Add.**

 **Everyone tell me to move on after that but I always refuse to do so.**

 **End flashback.**

I shake that thought off of my head and continue heading to his room.

When I open the door, I was surprised at the commotion in front of my eyes.

Standing there on the bed is a person that look a lot like Add but only his hair style, clothing, Dynamos and his appearance is different, and he is ready to attack anytime.

While I was dumbfounded, the guy standing on the bed notices my appearance and drop his weapon immediately.

"Ara?" I heard him calling my name.

"Yes I am Ara, and can I know your name?" I replied with a smile.

"This must be a trick, you are trying to deceive me so you could dispose of me, the Ara I know died long time ago"

When he said that, I unsheathe my weapons and walk to him slowly

"Add?"

"Stay away from me you clone bastard!" I heard him shout

"kukuku, I think we need to talk Add no.2"

I turn towards the speaker and found out that is the Add I know

"Let me handle this Ara" he said grinning.

With that said they teleport outside leaving me and the Elgang standing there.

While I was still wondering what happened, I heard Eve said

"He is doing this for you Ara, it hurt him when you were hurt by him"

Then I immediately realized what Eve is talking about, I started crying again.

Esper's POV:

"So what do you want from me?" I heard him exclaimed that I couldn't help but chuckle

"kukuku, you are really dense you know that?"

"Just get straight to the point" he said while glaring at me

"I want you to love Ara in this world like you love Ara from your world"

"What the hell? She is not even the same person, didn't she took the dark path?"

"She must do that in order to end her brother life because I already know who cause the Sakra Devanam death"

"You were stalking us?"

"Stalking is a harsh word, I prefer observe, kekeke"

"Kuhahaha, if she let herself get corrupted by darkness then she is not the same person anymore"

After he said that, I rush to him and grab his collar

"She is still the same Ara that you ever know, she still have the same heart to me just like your Ara"

"So why don't you love her like I love her?" He shot back while shrug himself off of my grasp

"Because I already in a relationship with Eve"

"So now you wanted me to replace you?"

"That's the fucking reason why I brought you here"

"But won't my presence here could destroy this timeline"

"Fufufu, that will never happen so don't you worry about it. So do we have an agreement here?"

"kekeke, I have a request"

"Speak"

"I do this my way, is that alright?"

"Fine, but if you hurt her mentally then you will dealt with me"

"Hahahaha, don't you worry about it, shall we go back?"

I teleport us back to the mansion and was greet by the Elgang.

Psyker's POV:

"So have you calm down now?" Rena asked

"I'm fine now but I need to know something about you guys"

"So we will introduced ourselves again"

"I'm Elsword the Rune Slayer"

"I'm Aisha the Elemental Master"

"I'm Rena the Grand Archer, please to meet you" she is always as cheerful as ever

"I'm Raven, Blade Master"

"I'm Eve code: Empress"

"I'm Chung the Tactical Trooper"

"I'm Ara the Yama Raja" She exclaimed happily but her eyes are a little swollen, I sighed and nod slightly

"I'm Elesis the Blazing Heart, nice to meet you" she sounded just like Rena, and that scared me a little

"I'm the Diabolic Esper"

"So we have introduced ourselves can we know about you a bit?"

"I'm Add, the Lunatic Psyker. In my world, the Elgang died while fighting Karis"

"We already dealt with Karis a long time ago" Chung said

"Yeah I know, but thing happen there is different from here" I answer

"Don't worry, you could stay with us now, Add already alter everyone mind thinking that you are his sibling" Rena exclamied

"Oh, so that how it is"

"I think we should call you Psyker and our Add Esper" Elsword speak while doing the thinking pose

"That's fine by me, so where do I stay?"

"Oh, you are staying next to Ara's room" Rena answers happily

I don't know why she sounded really happy but I'm letting it slide

"All right, I will back to my room now because I'm still tired from the dimension traveling"

"See you tomorrow"

Ara's POV:

I watch him walk toward his room but he entered my room instead.

"Ah! Psyker that's my room" I shouted to him before he could enter

"Ok ok" then he entered the room beside mine

"Ara" I heard Esper calling

"Yes?" I sounded a bit too happy about this

"Look like you are happy about this Ara" I could see him smirk when I blush a little

"Well…I'm a bit happy because you do all of this for me" I said while blushing looking towards the ground

"I hope you can win his heart easily. After all, he does suffers from a lot of pain"

"I will try to"

"Esper" I looked behind him and saw Eve hugging him from behind look kinda mad

"Gah! Eve I swear I'm not trying to hit on Ara" I could see Esper sweating and signaling for me to help him

I can't help but giggle: "He's right Eve"

"I see, but he still need to be punish" Eve then drag him toward her room

"Noooooooooooo, save me Ara, she's gonna kill me"

"Sorry Esper, you get what you deserve" I giggle

"Look who is in a good mood" Rena look at me with disbelief

"It's none of your business!" I shouted before running to my room blushing hard.

No one's POV:

Rena watch Ara ran towards her room with a blush on her face, she can't help but giggle.

"Having fun are we?" Raven asked while snaking his arm around Rena waist turning her around facing him

"It's always fun having you beside me" Rena answers with a smile and dragged Raven down for a kiss.

Everyone else watch the cute couple and 'AW' at them.

Rena broke the kiss and buried her face into Raven chest hiding her embarrassment.

Raven glares playfully at them and carried Rena bridal style back to her room.

"Elbaka let's race to our rooms!" Aisha shouted with excitement and start running

"It's on Cutting Board!" Elsword shouted back before he chased after Aisha

Elesis can't help but chuckles at the duo

"They are perfect for each other don't you think so Elesis?" Chung asked while walking past her

"You know me well Prince Seiker" she said laughing softly

"You always calling me with that name Elesis" Chung turned around staring at her

"I can't help it, it's how the Knights addressed royal families"

"Please just call me Chung and I'm just a friend outside of Hamel" he said before entering his room leaving Elesis alone in the living room

Elesis sighed then left the living room to her room. Tomorrow will be a long day.

* * *

DONE CHAP 2! Awwwwwwwwwwwwww Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh It's 2k+ words this chap. I really enjoy writing about this. Spoilers : Next chap will be a bit violence. And thank you everybody who read my story Rate and review, I will update chap 3 soon.


	3. Realization

Yay I have more views so happy ^_^

And I'm really sorry that you really like LKEM that much Minerva Venus but I can't change it now, I'm so so sorry but hope you still read this story.

Lu/Ciel: Noblesse/Royal Guard

* * *

Ara's POV:

I wake up, feeling happy, because today is different from every other morning, today we throw a welcome party of a new member who just join the Elgang today.

I get dress and go downstairs and I was greeted by everyone.

"You wakes up early today Ara, did you wake up early for him?" I heard Rena asked with a mischievous smile, I blush

"N-No, w-what are you talking about? I'm just excited for the party" I stammered

"Oh yeah you are excited all right, excited for him *wink wink*" I blush even harder

" _She is right Ara, you never wake up this early"_ Eun exclaimed

"Why don't you trust me, I'm just excited simply for this party" I pouted

"We could have trust you if you don't have that blush across your face" I heard Elesis chimed in and everyone laugh remark.

I was so embarrassed I looked away only to see Psyker walking down the stair ruffling his hair.

I was so amazed how his hair defy physics like that and I keep staring at him until he saw my gaze.

"Is there something on my face?" He asked

I lost focus and drop my gaze onto the floor

"N-no there's nothing on your face" I answers hoping he won't questions me more

"Ok" he replied coldly

I have a feeling that he doesn't like me but I just shrugs it off

Psyker's POV:

What the hell? Why would they even celebrate a party because I arrived? And why did Ara looked at me like that?

So many questions pop up in my mind, and while I was still questioning myself, Esper answer it for me.

"They always celebrate a welcoming party, they do it for me, Ara, Chung and Elesis, they are always so considerate"

"And I think Ara is questioning about your defying physics hair"

I smirks at that remark

"Hehehe, because physics don't work on me"

I heard Rena voices called out

"Guys the food is getting cold"

"Alright mom" Esper snickered and I chuckled

"Come down here Esper and I will so you what "mom" can do" She stated in a very cheerful voice, so cheerful that it's not normal anymore.

"Well…, I fucked up" He sighed knowing his doom is coming

"Yes, yes you did" I smirk and pat his back

He mumbles something incoherent and walk downstairs accepting his fate.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, save meeeeeeeee she is crazy I tell you" I heard Esper scream from downstairs

"YOU ARE THE CRAZY ONE AROUND HERE, NOW DIEEEEEEEEEE!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, STAY AWAY FROM ME"

And after that nothing was heard except for laughter

I went into the kitchen only to see a bruised Esper sulking in the corner.

I chuckled and look at the Elgang only to see Ara staring at me. Whenever I looked at her, I felt pain in my chest, the same feeling that occurs when I saw my mother died in front of my eyes.

Thinking of that really ruined the mood here

"Welcome to our gang Psyker, hope you liked it here" Elsword spoke and reach out his hand for a shake

I shake his hand and mumbles a thank you before we started to eat.

Ara's POV:

"You've finished already?" I asked Psyker when he stand up after we started to eat 5 minutes ago

"I need to do something first" He answered not looking at me

"Ok? Be quick then, we have a lot to do today" Rena said to him before he left

"Ara, I think you should go after him" Esper said to me right after Psyker was gone

"OK! I'm going now" I exclaimed cheerfully before running after Psyker

I ran to where Psyker at only to see him kneeling in front of the flamboyant with tears in his eyes. I came closer and heard what he is saying

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there to save you from your brother sword, and I'm sorry that I can't take care of your grave now"

"Psyker?" I called out his name breaking him from his thought

"What the hell do you want?" He glares at me with anger and tears in his eyes

"I just wanted to make sure that you are ok" I said softly hope he would calmed down a bit

"Ok?OK? Do I look like I'm fucking OK to you, you have seen what I do in front of this tree and you still try to denied it?" He stand up and his dynamos is sparking fiercely

"I-I'm sorry, but I feel like you are being cold toward me so I just want to talk" I explained, sobbing

"You want to know why I was being cold toward you?" I nodded

"Because you are not her, you are just a clone of her, the dark part of her, the part that I despite the most" He stated with an insane smirk

"B-But I still looked like her and have the same traits as her, the only different that I have enough courage to take this path and end my corrupted brother life, that's why I didn't died like her" I shouted at him without realizing what I've just said

"What the hell did you say? Did you just mocked her?" He shouted back and activating his Nasod Armor at the same time and that when I realized my mistake

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what come over me" I stuttered and back away from him

"If you think you are stronger than her, fight me" He glares at me

"I can't fight you, you are an important person to me, please stop before you hurt yourself" I pleaded

"Then died" He stated before charging at me

"QUICKSILVER ACCEL" He pushed me far away

" _Ara, you need to fight back or he will kill you"_ Eun warned me

"NO! I won't fight back, even if he killed me" I shouted at Eun

" _Why would you go so far for this man"_ Eun asked

"Because I love him and I don't want him to suffer anymore, if killing me relived him from all of this then I would be gladly to die in his hand"

I answers, closing my eyes

" _Fine then, but if you ever regret this decision then don't asked for my help"_ Eun sighed

"I won't" I said with a smile

"Are you feeling happy because I hit you?" I heard Psyker questioning in amusement

"N-No" I stammered

"Then I'll continue"

"QUAKE BUSTER"

"CONQUEROR"

"PSYCHIC STORM"

I took all of his ability, blocking some of it and I thought I die at some parts but I was still standing, looking at him with teary eyes, pleading him to stop this.

"Come on! Fight back! Are you the 'Queen of the Underworld' I'm attacking?"

"I won't fight back, you could kill me if that help you to relived yourself"

"Kuhahahahaha,I'll beat you until you're just an inch away from death!"(if anybody is wondering then he is entering Transcendence mode)

I was about to give up, I sit down and let him kill me but I heard two person shouted

"ESCHATON" A blue ray come and hit Psyker

"Agh! What the hell was that?" He screamed

"You shall not hurt this woman anymore" A tall guy and a small girl emerged from the bushes

"Who the hell are you guys?" Psyker asked coughing out blood

"We are just a bystander, but seeing you try to kill this woman here, we can't just stand and watch her died" The tall man with blue hair answers and take out a cross-shaped gun pointing at Psyker

"You shall not her anymore mortal" The small girl exclaimed before jumping on that man shoulder

"Kukuku, this is interesting" Was all Psyker said before he collapsed cause he exhausted himself attacking me and was hit by a skill from the two of them

"Should we kill him Lu?" The tall man asked

"N-No, please don't kill him" I managed to stand up with my spear as a support

"He try to kill you mortal, why would you care about him?" The small girl called Lu asked, glaring at the fainted Psyker

"Because he is part of the Elgang and he is just mentally ill" I tried to defend for Psyker

"Oh, so you two come from the Elgang? We are looking for you guys, see that Ciel, if we hadn't interfere then we would have never know they are from the Elgang" She exclaimed cheerfully

"Yes you are right, shall we go?" He sighed

"Lead the way mortal" She demanded

"I have a name you know, it's Ara Haan" I said and start to walk back carrying Psyker on my back

"All right, let's go miss Haan" The tall guy request politely

"But first I need to know who you guys are"

"I'm Lu and this is my butler Ciel"

"Ok! Let's go then, but can you guys keep our fight a secret, I don't want the others to be worried"

"Ok, don't worry about it"

"Thank you"

Psyker's POV:

I woke up, noticed that I'm lying on my bed and I feel a weight at my right side I looked at the source only to see Ara resting there with her chin on her arms, I sighed then another voice spoke

"She took care of you since last night, you should be grateful to her" I looked up and saw two person who attacked me earlier

"Thank you for stopping me, I could've killed her if you guys didn't show up" I said with hurt in my tone

"No problem, we can't just stand and watch a girl getting beat up" The tall guy spoke

"Did the Elgang know about this?" I asked them

"Fortunately for you, we find another excuse for the bruises on you and Ara but your twin brother didn't buy it and asked us privately" The small girl answer

"Twin brother?" I was really confused

"The Diabolic Esper" now I realized how did he alter everyone mind

"Oh…So is he pissed?"

"No, he said that this would happen sooner or later"

"Can I know your name?"

"I'm Ciel and that's Lu"

I was about to questioned them some more but Ara woke up and looked at me with concerned

"Are you okay Psyker?" She asked me

"I'm the one who is supposed to be asking that to you"

"But you fainted and I didn't"

"But you are the one who got hit by all of my skills"

"Ah…That's fine, I decreased all the damage" She replied with a smile

"We will leave you two some private, don't go kill each other again mortals" Lu stated before she went outside and closed the door

"I'm sorry Ara"

"Why did you say sorry?"

I looked at her eyes then sighed

"For hurting you and say those words to you…" I broke the eyes contact and looked away

She put her hand on mine and I turn around and see her beautiful eyes staring at mine

"You don't have to say sorry because of that Psyker" She spoke gently

"But!-"

"Everybody suffers pain in the past but you don't have to bear it alone, we are here for you, I'm here for you…" She suddenly realized what she have said and blushed furiously and looked away

I smiled at her reaction and pat on her head

"Thank you Ara" her face was now even redder than Elsword and Elesis hair

"kukuku, I see that you guys are getting closer now" Esper appeared in front of us and smirks

"I guess you have know the truth" I sighed

"I already know you will go berserk because of the pains you are suffering so I asked Ara to go because she is the only hope that could stop you, but she just take it head on" Esper then rushed to Ara side and pinched her cheeks

"Why are you so reckless, you could have use force to stop him, if Lu/Ciel didn't came then you would be death"

"Ow ow, I'm sowwy" She pushed Esper hands away before she continue

"I thought he is just mad at me so I let him attacked me" Ara replied, rubbing her cheeks

"I thought you will be mad at me but you are mad at Ara" I chuckled

"Tch, I'm mad at you but bringing you here is my choice so I can't blame you"

"Esper " We heard someone calling him

Then Eve destroyed my door and jumped on Esper

"E-Eve, w-what are you doing here?" Esper asked stuttering

"I'm here to claims what's mind" and she licked her lips

"Could you do that somewhere else? And fix my door please" I demanded

"Are you feeling better now Psyker, Ara?" She asked us with a monotone voice before standing up

"We are better now!" Ara replied cheerfully

"That's good to hear, Oberon fixed this door" Eve command before dragging Esper out

"Ara"

"Yes?"

"Why is Eve acting like that? Isn't she supposed to be almost emotionless?"

"Oh! Esper install a lot of emotions for Eve so she is like that"

"I see…kuhahaha, this is getting more interesting"

I looked up seeing Oberon standing there watching us, I supposed the door is fixed

"You are dismissed" He bowed a little before walking out

"It's getting late, I should be back to my room" Ara stand up but before she walked away, I grabbed her hand

"Psyker?" She turn around

"Stay with me today Ara" I asked her with a blush on my face

"Why?" she tilted her head, still gripping my hand

"N-nothing, you could go back now" I released her hand and covered my face not letting her see my blush

She smiled before she climb onto the bed, lying next to me

"I will stay with you tonight Psyker"

"Th-"

"Wow! You are really buffed and you have abs too" She said in awed making my blush darken

"T-Thanks, now let us go to sleep" She giggled

"Good night Psyker" She closed her eyes

"Good night Ara" I replied, drifting to sleep

* * *

Whew! Finished chapter 3, there will be more so hope y'all enjoy this. Rate and review and chapter 4 will be out soon


	4. UPDATES

Hey guys, I have a quick update

First: Thanks MinervaVenus for the reviews

About the idea then no problem when I brainstorming ideas for this story I was thinking Asura or Yama Raja that will love Psyker but then I choose YR because Asura is more on Eun side than YR and I prefer YR way of dressing (nosebleeds) and the part she killed her brother was not my intention, I was going to write "cleanse him" but I drink too much coffee before I write it so yeah…

And about the flow of the story then it's not that fast because they haven't confess their love (I will make them blockheads kekeke) or if you want them to fall in love faster then I will do that but I still prefer blockheads (fufufu) and I did mention that there are other pairs so there will be some chap focus on them so you don't need to worry about the flows, I gotchu man/woman (I don't know).

And also thanks Amy Valikie for the favs and follow and Chocolate236 for the follow too.

Onto the update

I'm thinking about ADDing another ADD (see what I did there? no? ok…) anyway, I think I should ADD (ok that's the last) Mastermind and Rose (choose class for me) in the story as couple so what do you guy think, should I? Give me some suggestions and the next chap is near, if you guys agree then I will ADD (now this is the last one :D) them the chap after the next chap

 **RATE AND REVIEW the fate of chap 5 is in your hand. Peace out**


	5. To Lanox!

Sorry for the late update. Thanks asdf11 for following and I'm going to start the story now because I have nothing to say

Classes:

Elsword: Rune Slayer

Aisha: Elemental Master

Rena: Grand Archer

Raven: Blade Master

Eve: Code: Empress

Chung: Tactical Trooper

Elesis: Blazing Heart

Ara: Yama Raja

Add: Diabolic Esper

Add: Lunatic Psyker

Lu/Ciel: Noblesse/Royal Guard

* * *

Psyker's POV:

I woke up, feeling a weight suppressing my body from getting up so I looked at it, only to find a Yama Raja lying on top of me

I sighed, trying to get up without waking her but no effort has been made.

"This woman…" I sighed again and looked at her, then I blushed really hard

She looked like an angel, sleeping peacefully and what make it worse is that her breasts is pressing against my chest. While I was finding a way to get out of the situation, she woke up looking at me with sleepy eyes

"Good morning Add" She said, yawning

"Did you slept well?" I asked trying to pushed her down slowly but it was too late

*SMACK* "Ouch! What the hell was that?" I yelled at her even when I know why she does that

"You pervert, hentai, ecchi, baka, you used me when I was sleeping" She accused me when she was still sitting on top of me hitting my chest with no force behind it

"Woah…calm down Ara, you are the one who climbed on top of me when you were sleeping" I try to calm her down and it kinda work

"Really…? No! I don't trust you 'Lunatic Pervert'" and she continue to hit my chest

I twitched at that nickname then sighed showing what my Dynamo have recorded and showed it to her, she blushed hard due to embrassment

"Hehe…Sorry" She scratched her hair avoiding eye contact but she still sit on top of me

"Rise and shine lovebird, it's time for-" Rena bragged in, stop mid sentence looking at our position and squeal

"Sorry I interrupt but be fast, it's time for breakfast" She giggled before closing the door on us

"RENA, IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT IS" I tried to explain but she left before I could

"We need to be down there fast before she told everything happened here" Ara exclaimed still sitting on top of me

"If you could step down then it would be nice"

"Ah! I'm sorry!" She step down and bowed a bit before she rushed back to her room

"She is still the same as before, I think I mistaken her for someone else, she is still the Ara I know and love" I thought to myself sighing and walked downstairs

When I walked down everybody was looking at me with amusement

"I know I can trust you my brother" Esper put a hand on my shoulder, sheding fake tear

"What are you – even you?" Raven nodded, giving me a thumbs up

"You sly cat, hitting on Ara as soon as you come here" The red headed duo smirks at me while nudging me

"YOU!" I pointed at Rena, glaring at her

"Yes?" She asked, smiling

I was about to yelled at her but

"Psyker calm down, let me explain" she walked down and started explaining

Ara's POV:

After I have explained, they still stares at Psyker mischievously

"Are you sure that you are the one that roll onto him, I mean he is Add you know" Chung exclaimed

"The hell are you talking about punk?" Both Add shouted unison at him

"Nothing!" Chung put up an innocent smile

"We will kill you someday Pikachu" They stated unison again

"Enough fun in this morning, we need to have breakfast before departing to Lanox" Lu exclaimed

"Why are we going there? I don't want to leave this place!" Elsword screamed, hugging the sofa

"Elbaka, we go there to stop the resurrection of the demon god" Aisha answered hitting Elsword on his head

"OW! Fine!" Elsword screamed again rubbing his head

 _ ***After the breakfast***_

"Let's go there now, we don't have time to waste" Rena rushed the gang and everybody went packing up

"I wonder what Lanox is like?" I asked myself

" _I can assume that it's very dangerous"_ Eun answer for me

"How do you know?" I asked again

" _Because it's where the demon god resurrection take place so it must be heavily guarded"_ Eun said

"And it's the only place that we haven't been to yet" Psyker added leaning against the doorway

"How come you two know thing that I don't?" I asked in disbelief

Psyker bopped me on the head looking a bit mad

"Owie…"

" _That's what you get Ara"_

"Because that is the basic information that we needed to know before heading there, what do you eat to be smart like you?" He answer, shaking my head

"Ahhhhhh! S-Stop, I'm getting dizzy" He stop and walked out

"Packed faster, everyone is already done" He said, walking out

"And whose fault is that?" I pouted, glaring at him

He turn around give me a "kekeke" and a smirk before he return to his room

I sighed before I continue packing. When I'm done and walked down, everybody was there waiting for me

"You are so slow Ara" Rena exclaimed, shaking her head

"hehehe" I quicken my pace only to trip over nothing again but instead of the cold hard ground, I landed on something soft

"Are all Ara clumsy?" Psyker asked with a smirk, still holding me against his body

"OMG! INHUMAN REACTION" Esper pretend to be surprised

"It called experiences" Psyker chuckled slightly

While they are still discussing, I was still leaning against him, blushing really hard

"C-Can you let go of me Psyker?" I asked softly

He looked down at me, realizing he was still holding me, he blushed and pushed me away before everybody see us

"S-Sorry" He said, rubbing his hair

Then I suddenly remembered about Psyker's muscular body when we spent the night together

"Esper , did you know that Psyker have a muscular body" I said to him, knowing that he will be mad

"WHAT! I DON'T TRUST YOU, NO ADD HAVE MUSCULAR BODY" He shouted in disbelief

"See for yourself" I walked to Psyker

"W-Wait Ara, I-" Before he could protest, I lifted up his shirt showing his abs

"Damn, that's is a nice body, it's just like Raven body" Rena whistle while Raven just nodded in approval

"Why can't you have his body Elbaka" Aisha said making Elsword sulk a little

"Woah! His body is even better than your body Ciel" Lu shouted in excitement, making Ciel facepalmed

Chung and Elesis just stared in awe

"Affirmative, his body is definitely better than Esper body" Eve exclaimed glancing at Esper

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, IT CAN'T BE, WHY DO YOU HAVE SUCH BODY AND I DON'T? WHY IS LIFE SO CRUEL?" He screamed, dropping on his knees, Eve kneel next to him and comfort him

"Because I'm a brawler?" He answers, not knowing what happened to Esper

"Esper is just mad because he fight a lot but his body don't have abs like yours, his body is just like noddles" I said giggling

"Well let's begin our journey before someone suicide cause of depression" Lu exclaimed before walked out with Ciel

And everybody left the house to save Elrios once again

* * *

 **That is for chapter 4, I was busy with tests so I update a bit late**

 **AND FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T READ MY QUICK UPDATE THEN READ IT, IT'S VERY IMPORTANT FOR CHAP 5**

 **I WILL MAKE A QUICK SUMMARY FOR THAT QUICK UPDATE IF YOU ARE TOO LAZY TO READ**

 **I WANTED TO WRITE ABOUT MASTERMINDxROSE(choose class) NEXT CHAP SO SHOULD I WRITE ABOUT THEM, SO FAR THERE IS ONLY ONE PERSON WHO VOTE THAT I SHOULD I NEED MORE TO CONFIRM CHAP 5 OUTCOME**


	6. Another world part 1

**Thanks Luciela Diabla for the fav and follow, DogeDoge for the follow and Aisling Althea for the fav**

 **Apparently there are 2 people agree that I should do it (thanks for reviewing Amy Valikie and Ni), so Mastermind and Rose (Optimus) it is.**

 **And I'm changing the title to Elsword: Multiverse (Add)**

* * *

Elsword (world 3): Infinity Sword

Aisha (world 3): Dimension Witch

Rena (world 3): Wind Sneaker

Raven (world 3): Reckless Fist

Eve (world 3): Code: Nemesis

Chung (world 3): Deadly Chaser

Ara (world 3): Asura

Elesis (world 3): Crimson Avenger

Add (world 3): Mastermind (calling him Mastermind)

Lu/Ciel (world 3?): Diabla/Demonio

Rose (world 3): Optimus

I'm sorry for the late update, I was too focused on reading Injustice: gods among us

Without furtherado, I give you chap 5

Mastermind's POV:

I landed safely, I glanced at my companion who didn't land as perfectly as me and she looked like she is about to fell to the ground

"Ahhhhhhhhh-" Her screamed was cut off thanks to my dynamo supporting her, not letting her face planted on the ground

"Why can't you be more careful" I chuckled at her

"Hey! It's not my fault that Aisha dropped us without informing" She pouted at my remarked

"Err…She did inform us but you were busy fixing your robots" I exclaimed

"Wha-"

"I had informed you guys before we landed here" She was cut off by Aisha voice

"See that Rose, I don't even know how can you created all those robots by yourself" she pouted at that remark

"I JUST LOST MY FOCUS FOR A SECOND OK?" She shouted with a red face, clearly because of both anger and embarrassment

"Calm down Rose, he was just teasing you, you know that he loved it when you are mad" Aisha giggled at Rose reaction

"I know that but he keep pissing me off" She said, stomping her foot on the ground

"Thanks for saving us from that dark world" I managed to thank Aisha

"You don't have to thanked me, it's the least I can do" Aisha said with tears in her eyes

"Will you be staying with us Aisha?" Rose asked innocently, because she doesn't know what Aisha is feeling right now

"I-I'm sorry Rose, I w-won't be staying here with you guys, I have some business to take care of" Aisha said, stuttering

"Rose…" I sighed

"You know clearly the reason why Aisha wanted to go back"

"B-But we can start fresh here" Rose exclaimed

"I'm so sorry Rose, but I loved Elsword too much"

The world we lived in is the world where darkness covered everything

Everything started when Elsword consumed too much Dark El, making him a demon which broke Aisha heart and the gang lost a leader

Then Rena was killed by Raven, who was having a hard time controlling his rage, me and Eve has informed him that it's too dangerous for him to evolve the Nasod Arm but he didn't listen and it costs him the second love of his life. He is now consumed by rage because the only person that could helped him died under his hand, he was killed not long ago by our old captain.

Chung who is now a cold-blooded killer accidentally killed Eve when she was caught in a cross-fire between Ara and him, he is not so different from his corrupted father now.

Ara, who was depressed that about the fact that she couldn't protect the last person that is important to her, decided to give all of her trust in Eun and now she stand side by side with Elsword, helping him take over Elirios.

Elesis died when she fought with Elsword, she win but she can't kill her own brother so Elsword took the chance and killed Elesis but then resurrected her with the power of the Dark El, making her no more than a demon

Lu and Ciel were trusty teammates but since Lu got her power back, Ciel was overwhelmed by it force and they both turn their backs on human

We are the three person that didn't join the demon forced nor die trying to stop the inevitable

"Well, I have to go back now" Aisha said, wiping her tears away

"Aisha…" I was about to stopped her but I just sighed and looked away

"Why would you wanted to go back Aisha? Our world is nothing but broken end" Rose pleaded Aisha to stay but she just shook her head and open a gate

"I still believed that Elsword will be back, returned to the brat that I love and hate" She smile a little before walking into the gate

"Ai-"

"Even if he won't came back then why would everything else matter, I have loved him too much Rose, just like you love Add, you two are my last friends, so please, lived a happy life for me ok?" She said with tears in her eyes and a smile on her lips

"You don't have to tell us that Grape" I exclaimed

"I missed that nickname" She chuckled, looking at the sky

Rose then rushed to Aisha, hugging her

"We will missed you Aisha" Rose was crying

"I'm gonna missed you guys too" Aisha hugged back before pushing Rose away and disappear into the gate

Rose was still looking at the place where Aisha last stand, sniffling

I can't help turn her to me and hugged her, letting her cry on my chest

"Let lived a new life here, for Aisha" I said calming her down

"O-Ok" She was still sniffling

I let go of her

"Now we need to find a place to stay" I demanded

"But I thought every world have an Elgang, why not go look for them?" Rose asked

"We don't know where are they or who are they, we shouldn't bother them for now" I answer

"It's doesn't matter anyway, I will go where you go Add" Rose smiled and kissed me

I returned the gesture muttering a "thank you"

We broke off, I took her hand and start exploring

 _Back to the Elgang:_

Esper's POV:

A piece of dimension gate dropped in front of me, and I'm feeling dizzy, I think I got jet lag. This almost never happened except…

"Tch, someone else is messing with the timeline or the dimension" I clicked my tongue

"I'm so sorry Add" I looked over to the source of the voice

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Dimensional Witch, it's an honor meeting you here" I smirk, bowing a bit

"Dropped the joke Add" she glare at me

"So I guess you are the one who gave me jet lag?" I asked, still smirking

"I need my two last friends to be safe and this is the only world that I can sent them to" she looked like she about to cry

"Ok ok Aisha, I already know what is going on in your world, but…" I trailed of

"But?" She questioned me

"But you should have know the consequences of bringing people to another dimension, especially when they are still existing" I finished

"Didn't you take one here?" She asked me playfully

"Shit…How did you know?" I looked at her in disbelief

"Glave" She gave me a simple answer

"Fine! I will take care of them, after all…" I said with sadness written all over me

"Kekeke, after all, this might be the last time we talked to each other"

"Haizz, you know me too well, he just never leaving my heart, even though whenever I see him, it's hurt my body and soul" She said, tears in her eyes

"I will looked for them now, goodbye Aisha" I spoke before jumping on my dynamos and glided away

"Goodbye Add" she said before opening a gate and step through it

"What the hell are you doing back there Esper?" I could hear Psyker shouted

"Something that your muscle brain won't understand" I smirk at him

"Hahahaha, how could you say that to yourself" He laughed at me

"Now now, you guys are the same person but you have a lot of disagreement" Rena walking toward us

"Rena is right, are every Add is like this?" Chung questioned

"Maybe, maybe not there are tons of Add out there" I answered

"So why did you fall behind? It's unlike you at all" Ara asked

"I need to go look for the Mastermind and the Optimus" I sighed

"Who-" Aisha was about to asked

"It's another Add and a women whom we would have met in the future but her presence here killed the women in this world" I cut Aisha off

"So they are the bad guys?" Elsword asked

"No, they will soon be our comrades"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's look for them!" Elesis shouted

"You guys need to be at Lanox, I will go alone" I stated before walking away

"I will come with you Esper" I turned back and looked at Psyker

"Why?" I asked

"Because I can" he smirk

I smirk back and signal him to follow

"We'll catch up later!" Psyker shouted to the gang

"Be safe guys!" Ara shouted back

* * *

 **The second part of this chap will come later so I'm stopping here**

 **Rate and review**


	7. Another world part 2

**Thanks Harmonia and Amaterasu31 for the follow and fav**

 **And I'm gonna start chap 5 part 2 now cause I don't have anything to say ^_^**

 **Classes (I think I have to do this all the time now):**

 **Elsword – Rune Slayer**

 **Aisha – Elemental Master**

 **Rena – Grand Archer**

 **Raven – Blade Master**

 **Eve – Code: Empress**

 **Chung – Tactical Trooper**

 **Ara – Yama Raja**

 **Add (World 1): Lunatic Psyker**

 **Add (World 2): Diabolic Esper**

 **Add (World 3): Mastermind**

 **Lu/Ciel: Noblesse/Royal Guard**

 **Rose: Optimus**

 **Let's begin at where we left off**

* * *

Mastermind's POV:  
"This place is more peaceful than I thought" I stated

"I like it here, I can even sleep on the grass" Rose exclaimed happily

"Oi oi, are you saying that I can't find a place to stay tonight?"

"What if I did?" she smile playfully

I put my right hand on my heart

"Why Rose? Why? I thought you love me?" I pretend to be hurt

"Shut up" She giggle then hugged me

"*sigh* I'm sorry" She sighed, looking at me

I smirk and swept her feet, catching her bridal style

"Ekk"

"Oh you will" I sealed her lip shut with my own

"Mpph-" She protested at first but she gave up resisting and kissed back

I broke up and look at her tomato face

"Y-you…"

"Me" I smirk

Then I heard a sound coming from a bush nearby, I immediately release Rose and prepare my Dynamo and Drones

"What are you-" She stopped when she heard the sound too so she readied her guns

"Sharp" Emerges from the bush and walking towards us is the person who I don't want to met at all

Psyker's POV:

"Where do we look at first Esper?" I asked my companion

"Just look around here, they could be near" Esper answer

"They?"

"Two people"

"Then it should be easier for us to find them"

"I think we should split up and look for them individually" He demanded

"Sure, but I need to know what they look like" I shrugged

"A person look like us but with a ponytail and a girl with blonde hair"

"Ok then, see you later"

I jumped on my dynamos and glide toward Esper's opposite way

 _*30 minutes later*_

"Arghhhhh!" I shouted in frustration

"Where the hell are they?"

Suddenly a voice come from my left, I went to see the source of that voice

And I see the two person I need to look for and they are…(The situation up there, too lazy to write again)

But then I got discovered by 'Add'

"Sharp" Was all I said before approaching them

"Who are you? And what the hell do you want?" He asked

"I think you have already know who I am" I smirk at his questions

"Then you should died " He declare before summoning some toys

"Wait Add, why would you kill him?" The blonde girl asked

"Yeah 'Add' why would you kill me? Ahahaha" I laughed maniacally

"He is the 'Add' in this world and I must kill him in order to exist or I will disintegrate from this world"

The blonde asked no more and pointed her weapon at me

"Oh? Siding with your boyfriend now?" I activate the Nasod Armor

" _I'll let your fear boiling up inside you"_ I grin at them before dashing at them

" _This is it?"_ He also grin and summon his drones

" _Shall we get to it?"_ The blonde women also summon her drones

Esper's POV:

"Tch, this is so frustrating, she didn't gave me any information about their whereabout" I clicked my tounge, kicking a nearby bush

Then I realized something

"I just sent a guy who know nothing about those two to find them, he could beat the crap out of them or he could be beaten by them, damn it!" I curses

" _I'll let your fear boiling up inside you"_ I heard a familiar voice shouted

"Ah fuck" I immediately jumped on my dynamos and glided toward the source of that voice

Mastermind's POV:

'This guy is really strong' I think to myself

"Ghahahaha, two against one and I didn't even flinch a bit" He grin madly

"We haven't started the good part yet" Rose shouted, clearly angry

"Then let me do it for you"

"PSYCHIC STORM"

He created a small electric tornado around him pulling everything in exploding right after

Rose and I got hit by the explosion and flew far away from him

"Rose!" I screamed

"I-I'm okay"

"You are gonna pay for that!"

"kukuku, I'm scared now, what can you do?" He smirked

"PANZER-"

"huh?"

"BUSTER" I shoot a laser at him

"TIME SEAL" I heard someone shouted

But the laser still hit it marks and I could see him being torn into two

"Now I could live in peace" I sighed

"Oh really now? You haven't killed me yet" I turned and look at him, still standing with his smug grin

"How?" I asked

"Haizz, luckily for you I'm here just in time" another person standing on the dynamos stepped down

"Wha-, How did you survive? And who are you?"

"I think we need to get your girl some medical attention before we started talking" He pointed at Rose who fainted on the ground

"I will get her some medical attention after I'm done with you two" I grin

"PSIONIC GENERATOR, died in hell" I laughed maniacally

" _Now, let's start. The transmigration of death"_ His sclera turned black

"PARANOIA"

My skill completely disappear and they still stand firm on their ground

"kekeke, you are kinda strong for a scientist" He chuckled

"So do you want to gave her medical treatment now or we fight again?"

"I will stand down but only for her"

"That is the answer both me and the Dimensional Witch wanted"

I was boiling with rage upon hearing Aisha class, I glares at him

"How do you know her?"

"She is my friend, one of the person who can manipulate time and space and she is the one who asked me to find you and take you in the Elgang"

"I know the rules of the time-space, what's the point in joining anyway, I will deceased sooner or later" I sighed looking at Rose

"Don't worry about it, she got you covered, you won't decease anymore" He walked toward me offering his hand

"How do you know?" I asked in disbelief

"Because that 'buffed'-" he suddenly twitched

"-guy over there is from another dimension too, I'm the Add in this dimension and from what I know, his world is just as dark as yours"

I cast a side glance at that guy who is looking at us with a boring face

"Are you guys done yet? We need to catch up with them in Lanox, Eve keep contacting me because she can't reach you" He yawned

"Tell her we are on our way" He said before turning toward me

"Can you walk and carry her or let me or him carry her"

"I can carry her"

"Off we go then, and I'm gonna cast Time Seal on her if thing didn't go as planned"

"If she died, that guy is going to pay" I glare at the said person

"Relax, I put my electric enough to put her down to sleep" he put up his hands in defeat, sighing

"So can I know everything about you, him and the Elgang since we are going to lived with eachother?"

"Your questions will be answered when we got there *young one*"

"Shut the fuck up will ya?"

"You are too serious for an Add"

* * *

 **And that's the second part of chap 6, I just realized now there are 5 favs, 6 reviews and 7 follows. What kind of sorcery is that?**

 **Hope you enjoy reading this so far because I'm kinda enjoy writing it**


	8. New comrades

**Thanks adiermartrus15 for reviewing but what do you mean by owo?**

 **Let's start chap 7**

 **Characters and classes**

 **Elsword: Rune Slayer**

 **Aisha: Elemental Master**

 **Rena: Grand Archer**

 **Raven: Blade Master**

 **Eve: Code: Empress**

 **Chung: Tactical Trooper**

 **Ara: Yama Raja**

 **Elesis: Blazing Heart**

 **Add (world 1): Lunatic Psyker**

 **Add (world 2): Diabolic Esper**

 **Add (world 3): Mastermind**

 **Rose: Optimus**

 **And if you are wondering why I update fast then because I will have an important test in the summer so I can't write after February.**

 **That is why I'm intended to finish this story before that and if not I will finished it in August (maybe, if I remember about this)**

* * *

Esper's POV:

"So…You want to tell me that you guys fight and she got hurt cause of you three?" Rena smiles, but that smile contain nothing but darkness

"Y-Yes" I gulped

"It's my fault, I thought that if I don't kill them then I will deceased, but that's not the case so please help her" Mastermind defended

"Of course I will help her, but at least I know that those two didn't did anything bad" She glares at Psyker and me

"Relax Rena, we wouldn't do anything like that" Psyker shake his head and smirk

"I doubt that"

"Esper…" I heard a voice, it's so beautiful but why do I felt chill down my spine? I turn toward the voice and I was greeted by an emotionless face, with a hand raising up

The only thing came out of my mouth was "Eve"before the impact

"SMACK!" she slapped me, sent me flying hitting a wall in the process and fell face first on the ground

I sit up, rubbing my already swollen cheek

"Huh, look like every Eve have a deadly slap" Mastermind stated

Eve is still advancing toward me, with a hand still raised

"E-Eve, l-let me explain" I plead

She still walk toward me

"Eve let him explain" Aisha grabbed Eve hand before is too late

"Fine, you have 1 minute" She glare at me, I gulped

"Y-you see, I was using my dynamos for combat when you contact me, so I couldn't answer you call" I lied

"I see"

"Really?"

"No" she slapped me again but this time it's lighter

"At least you could say something so I know you are safe" She kissed my swollen cheek

I hugged her, muttering a "sorry"

"Eve in your world show a lot of emotions" Mastermind exclaimed

"You should have seen my Eve, no emotions escape through her face" Psyker chuckled

"Guys, we are almost at Lanox, we should continue" Elsword shouted

"Shut up Elbaka, wait for Rena to heal this woman" Aisha shouted back

"You wanna go Grape?"

"I can take you on anytime Cherry"

"Oh yeah? Let see you try cutting board"

"You think you can win against me musclebrain?

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND LET ME CONCENTRATE" Rena shouted, making the two cower in fear and surprised everyone else

"Damn, your Rena kinda strict" Mastermind looked at Rena with both respect and fear

"I know right?" Psyker nod

"I have to be strict to keep this two kids in order" Rena said, mentioning Elsword and Aisha

"WE ARE NOT!" They shouted in unison

"DON'T COPY ME!" They turn to each other and shouted in unison again

"STOP IT!"

"YOU STOP IT!"

Rena look like she is gonna explode, " _A wild tick mark appears"_ **(It's a good chance to make that joke :D)**

But Raven put a hand on her shoulder and she just sigh, letting the two continue bickering

Psyker's POV:

It's fascinating to see the two person that love each other bickering like that

Speaking of love, I took a glance at Ara and noticed that she was staring at me, I was confused so I advance toward Ara but she is still staring

"Earth to Ara" I waved my hand in front of her face

"Huh?" She snapped out of it, looking at me for a while before her face turned really red at how close we are and how she spaced out staring at me so she took a step back, only to trip on a branch behind

"Ahhhhh-" She screamed, closing her eyes, waiting for the impact but I have already caught her in time, holding her bridal style

"Seriously? You are just gonna trip like that?" I asked

"Nice catch" Esper gave me a thumb up while Mastermind nodded in approval

"This two" I gritted my teeth

"Er…Psyker?" I looked down, seeing a beet red Ara

"What?"

"Can you put me down?" I realized she was still in my arm, I blushed, putting her down

"T-Thanks anyway" She gave a thank

"N-No problem" I stutter

"Awwwwww" Everyone, except Elsword and Aisha who is still bickering, Ara who is blushing really hard and can't say anything and Rena who is busy healing Rose

I twitched, I clenched my fists in anger

"Grrr, you guys gonna pay for-"

"Where am I?" I was cut off

"We are with the Elgang" I saw Mastermind walking toward her, helping her stand up

"What about killing this world Add so you can live?" She asked

"Since they alter my past and I can exist without killing them so joining the Elgang will be the right choice" Mastermind answered

"I-I see"

"Can you introduce yourself?" Rena asked cheerfully

"M-My name is Rose and I'm a Optimus, and my boyfriend here is Add the Mastermind" Upon hearing the word 'boyfriend', Mastermind blushed a bit

"I'm Rena, a grand archer and I'm also the person who heal you" Rena exclaimed, offering a hand to Rose

"Thank you for healing me" Rose shook Rena hand

"I will introduced everyone else to you if you don't mind" Rena offered again

"I already know everyone name but I need to know why there are two Add in your world?" She asked, looked surprise

"He came from another world just like you guys" Esper said pointing at me

"Oh…" She spaced out

"Oi Rose" Mastermind flich her forehead

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"You spaced out on us"

"Oh! I'm sorry" She apologize

"You don't have to apologize for that" Chung said

No one's POV:

"Hey guys! Let's continue, we are near Lanox" Elesis shouted, motioning us to come over

"Shall we my dear Rose?" Mastermind extend his hand to Rose

"Y-Yes" Rose blush at his action but still took his hand and walk with him

The girl are all "Wah, such a gentleman"

And the boy were really confused at first but know what to do right after

"Let's race there first Aisha!" Elsword challenge

"It's on Elsword" Aisha replied, running

Raven swept Rena off her feet and carry her bridal style, running after Elsword

Esper and Eve just glide on their drones side by side

Chung just sighed and catching up with Elesis

Lu jumped on Ciel shoulder, ordering him to get going

There were only Psyker and Ara are left

Psyker was still don't know what to do but then Ara jumped on his back

"Carry me Psyker" Ara demanded with a blushing face but lucky for her, Psyker can't see her face

"All right, all right, but you are a bit heavy" He chuckled, earning some pinch to his cheeks

"I dare you to say that again" Ara said with a voice that hindered dark aura

"Sorry"

"You better be, now let us catch up with them"

"Yes ma'm" Psyker replied and run after the Elgang

* * *

 **That is for chapter 6** , **hope you guys like it**

 **I could be a bit rushed but I will try to write about all the couples (of course focusing on LP and YR) and each couples will be at least a full chap**

 **Rate and review**


	9. The Knight and The sorceress

**Thanks adiermatrus15 for the double reviews. It's really nice of you thinking about it but it's find, just comment your overall feeling about the chapter**

 **Like I said before, some chapter will be focused on one of the couples and this chap will be focused on ElsxAi**

 **Characters and classes**

 **Elsword: Rune Slayer**

 **Aisha: Elemental Master**

 **Rena: Grand Archer**

 **Raven: Blade Master**

 **Eve: Code: Empress**

 **Chung: Tactical Trooper**

 **Ara: Yama Raja**

 **Elesis: Blazing Heart**

 **Add (world 1): Lunatic Psyker**

 **Add (world 2): Diabolic Esper**

 **Add (world 3): Mastermind**

 **Rose: Optimus**

 **Noted that they didn't confessed to each other yet**

* * *

Aisha's POV:

We arrived at Lanox, it's not as I expected, but it's a volcanic region so I don't have much thought about it.

"Woah! This place is cool"

I glance at the source of the voice and noticed an Elbaka finding this place beautiful

I sighed, still staring at his childish act and finding him kinda handsome…

"What! No!" I mutters to myself

"Stop it brain" my face is now flushed a bright red color, but why denying it, I loved him but I don't know if he will loved me back.

After all, we usually bicker and fight so I don't think he loved me. I sighed

"Aisha? Are you okay?" Ara walked toward me and asked

"I'm fine, it just this place is not what I expected" I said, part lie, part truth

"You think so too? I thought I was the only one, how about we explore this place more?" Ara exclaimed cheerfully, grabbing my hand

"Let's go" I took a quick glance at Elsword before letting Ara pulled me away

Elsword's POV:  
I stared at Aisha who is now being dragged by Ara to where only they know. I have been watching Aisha lately, she is acting pretty weird around me

Perhaps she love me? "No, that won't happen" I shrugged that statement off of my head

I have been in love with Aisha for quite sometime now, but I don't think she will loved me back, what if she rejected me? What will happen to our friendship?

I bit my bottom lip, my face darkened but I immediately brighten up thinking about what will happen if she loved me back

I felt a hand placed on my shoulder, I turned only to meet green eyes staring at me

"You are thinking about Aisha right?" Rena stated

"Yeah, I was thinking about our future if I confessed" I sighed, knowing that I can't hid anything from Rena

"You haven't confessed yet?" She looked surprised

"No! I was scared of losing her, what if she reject me and our friendship broken?" I snapped

"What if that's not the case? What if she loved you back and you guys lived a happy life together?" She asked

"I have thought about that, but I'm still scared of what may happen if things go doesn't go the way I wanted" I clenched my fists, tearing up

"Don't think about it too much, you never know the outcome if you haven't tried it yet, if things doesn't go the way you wanted it to be then we will all be here for you" She pulled me into a hug

"You can't keep this forever in your heart, you need to talked to her before your heart suffer more pain" She advert her gaze toward the place where Aisha once stood

"And I doubted that she will reject you" She added

"How are you so sure?" I looked at her, breaking the hug

"I didn't said I was sure, I only doubt that she would reject you, so have a little trust in yourself" She smile

"Thanks for listening Rena, I will talk to Aisha when she came back" I said before went to talk with Lu/Ciel about our quests here

No one's POV:

After Elsword walked far away from Rena, she smile before whispering to herself

"I know for sure that she won't reject you, because she once spoke to me about her feelings towards you Elsword, you guys will be a cute couple"

"There's a wannabe cupid here huh?" Rena felt two arms, one Nasod, one human warp around her neck from behind. She looked at Raven before answering

"Don't you want those two to be together?" Rena giggles

"Of course I wanted them to be together, I want everyone to be happy, especially you" Raven answers, staring at Rena green eyes, closing the spaces between them

"That's the answer I wanted to hear" Rena smile before her lips make contact with Raven's lips

 _*When Aisha come back*_ ( **Don't ask** )

Aisha's POV:

I came back from my explore with Ara, I have come to a conclusion that this place is not beautiful at all, if I ever went travelling then I won't come to this place, well except for the volcano

Ara on the other hand keep complimenting the volcano and suggest going again

I sighed in relived when we reached the gang but hit right at my eyes were Raven and Rena kissing each other, I feel kinda jealous of Rena but I shrugged it off and keep on walking to the others

I was about to called Ara but seeing her staring with her mouth agape like that, I just turned around and walk alone

"Aisha, I need to talk to you in private" I groaned at the familiar voice

"That's a no?" Elsword looked at me, I think I saw hurt in his eyes

"Fine, let's go then" I answer lazily

"Let's go" His face brighten up and pulled my hand

This is the second time I'm being pulled towards a place unknown in a day

"Are we there yet?" I asked impatiently

"We are here!" He stated in a cheerful tone

He lead me to a sight-seeing place, but I'm not in the mood for sight-seeing

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" I demanded

He was enjoying the view before he advert his gaze to me and flushed a bit

"Will we still be friend after this?" He asked in a hurt tone

I attempt to calm him down

"We will always be friends no matter what" I place a hand on his shoulder

"Then here goes nothing" He mutters

"I love you Aisha" He blurts out

I was taken back by his sudden confession

"W-what?" I blushed hard

"I love you" He repeated, scratching his hair

Then I realized his feeling towards me, I was surprised before, but know, I just smile at him

"I-I know that you don't love me but-" he stopped talking when I closed the spaces between us

"I love you too Elsword" I kissed him, he was surprised at first but he kissed back right away

We broke the kiss, still maintaining eyes contact

"I have loved you long time ago" I started

"Me too" He stated

"Shall we return?" He offers his hand

"Yes please" I giggles

We walk together, hand in hand, but I panicked

"How do we announced to the Elgang?"

"I haven't think about that yet" He did a thinking pose

"Don't worry about it, we already know" Rena emerges from the bush with everyone else

"Wha-How?" I demanded

"Elsword wanted to find a place with a good view, we thought that he have something important, so we asked Rena about it, and here we are" Ciel answered

I avoided eyes contact with Elesis, and she seems to noticed

"Don't worry Aisha, I leave my idiotic brother in your care" She smiles softly at me, I feel so relieved

What's bothering me right now is not the girls are fangirling except for Eve, but the 3 Adds are collecting datas and muttering something about "The 2 child has joined forces" and "will they act like a kid anymore"

I was really pissed off, but seeing my boyfriend still smile, I can't helped it but to smile with him. Who know what kind of future is waiting for me, but I'm not facing it alone, I have a Knight to protect me.

* * *

 **That's the end of chapter 7, I'm wondering who should I write about next, Rena and Raven or Chung and Elesis or Esper and Eve, it's a high chance that it will be Rena and Raven, but you guys could choose for me. And I might not write about Lu and Ciel, because it's kinda hard and I don't really like them, if you guys want then I'll try to think of something. Reviews is appreciate**


	10. The Archer and The Swordman

**Welp, thanks owo (?) and Amy Valikie for voting? Reviewing? I don't know but yeah, Rena and Raven it is.**

 **Thanks also adiermatrus15 for reviewing, it warm my heart when my works is appreciate**

 **I have to admit it, they are my third favorite couples (after AddxEve and AddxAra of course) and they are quite lovely, I read a lot of fanfics about Rena x Raven and I got tons of ideas.**

 **This chap will focused on the past, when they first met and how they fell in love with each other, so there won't be much Adds , Rose, Lu/Ciel, Ara, Chung and Elesis. Without further ado, I give you chap 8**

 **Elsword: Rune Slayer**

 **Aisha: Elemental Master**

 **Rena: Grand Archer**

 **Raven: Blade Master**

 **Eve: Code: Empress**

 **Chung: Tactical Trooper**

 **Ara: Yama Raja**

 **Elesis: Blazing Heart**

 **Add (world 1): Lunatic Psyker**

 **Add (world 2): Diabolic Esper**

 **Add (world 3): Mastermind**

 **Rose: Optimus**

 **Again, noted that they didn't dated each other yet (cause it's in the past, in the present they are already a couple)**

* * *

 **(At Lanox)**

Rena's POV:

I'm really happy when Elsword and Aisha got together, since I first met those two, I already know they would be they will be a cute couple. It took them 2 years to confess to each other but it was worth it

I glance at Raven and smile, remembering our memories together

 **(In the past, at the Crow Airship)**

Rena's POV:

"This guy is strong" Elsword panted, leaned on his sword for support

"You don't say" Aisha snapped back, hiding behind a destroyed turret

I have no time to dealt with those two when the guy with a Nasod arm trying to kill us

"You weaklings were a fool to come and face me, this end here" He said coldly

"CANON BLADE" He shot a fireball at me

I used "backflip shot" barely dodging it and fire and arrow at him in return

He block the arrow with his Nasod arm. Suddenly he disappears then reappears behind me, he must have used "shadow step" I turned around but it was too late, he grab hold of my neck, lifting me up, choking me.

"L-Let go" I tried to pry his arm off but he was using his Nasod arm to choke me

He suddenly dropped me, I coughed and look up at him, he was staring at me with horror in his eyes

"S-Seris?" He was really shocked, backing off, holding his brain

"I-Impossible, you died! I saw it with my own eye" He screamed

"What did you do to him Rena?" Elsword asked me with disbelief

"I-I didn't do anything, he just screamed the name Seris and he became like that" I was recovering from when he choked me

"This is a good chance to take him down, we can't continue like this, we will died if he recover" Aisha said

"Arghhhhhhhhhhh!" We immediately looked at him

"Se…ris" He said before fainted in front of us

"What just happen?" Elsword was dumbfounded

"I don't know but we need to landed this ship now" I demanded

"Already on it" Aisha shouted

We managed to landed the airship safely, I sighed in relieve

I took a glance at the guy who attacked us before, he is waking up anytime soon

"Get ready to fight again, he is about to woke up" I reminded the two

"Ughhh, what the hell happened?" He sit up, and stare at us

"Who are you guys?" He asked

"You were attacking us before" Aisha stated

"I did? I have no memories of it" He looked at his left arm

"This thing must be responsible for it" He blamed

"You mean that you didn't do all of this? The arm did this?" I asked, surprised of how the Nasod technology could control a person

"I have no memories of what crimes I have commit or why did I attacked you guys" He answered

"But I did remember seeing my fiance" He stated

"So what have I done?" He asked us

"Well…You wreck havoc on the Phoru, almost killed us twice and stole the El stone" Elsword listed

"Damn it" He cursed

"What is your name?" I asked gently, lowering my weapon

"My name is Raven"

"My name is Rena, the boy over there is Elsword and the girl is Aisha"

"Are you an elf?" He asked staring at me

"Yes I am" I exclaimed happily

"How did you get this arm?" Aisha asked but more like a demand

 _*Raven past*_ ( **You already know Raven past** )

"And my fiancé look just like Rena" He pointed at me

"I almost thought that she came back to life"

"Do you want to travel with us? To retrieve the El stone back" Elsword lend his hand to Raven

"Sure! It's the least I can do to redeemed for what I have done" He took Elsword hand, standing up

"Welcome to the El gang" I welcomed

He just nodded in response

I hope he could just forget about his past and moved on, it's imprisoning him

 **(At Altera Core)**

We managed to destroyed the Nasod king before he resurrected the Nasod race

We went deeper into the core, retrieving the El stone, awakened the Nasod Queen in the process

"Did my Nasod king revive the Nasod?" She asked us in a monotone voice

"He did but he intended to use all of the Nasod to killed all human" I answered

"I see, thanks for stopping him" She thanked us with that same voice

"May I asked your name?" I questioned

"My name is Eve, and I'm the Queen of Nasod

"Do you want to be our friend?" Elsword suddenly advanced toward the Queen

She slapped Elsword across the face, hard

"Insolent brat" She exclaimed

Elsword was cradling his already swollen cheek

"But I will be your "friend", if that what you human called it" She still nodded at Elsword suggestion

"Before we get out of here, you need to get rid of this arm" Raven demanded

"I only created Nasod, not half Nasod" she stated, walking past Raven

Raven was furious, clenching his fist in anger

I was scared that Raven will do anything he will regret again, so I tried to calm him down

"Raven, please calm down, it's not her who created you so you can't expect her to fixed you" I grab his Nasod arm

"I know…" He calmed down

"Thank you Rena, you really reminded me of Seris" He looked at me

"How come?"

"Whenever I was angry or losing it, she would always be there to calm me down" He stated

"Oh…I'm sorry for reminding you then" I felt bad

"Don't worry about it, I always hope there will be someone who will help me just like Seris did" He smile

"You can count on me" I giggle

"Guys let's get out of here, we have already retrieve the El stone back" Elsword exclaimed happily, completely forgetting the slap Eve gave him

Raven smile again and walk toward Elsword, he suddenly turn around offering his hand to me

"Let's get back to the village Rena" He offered

I nodded happily and took his hand

 **(At Velder)**

When we arrived at Velder, I looked at Raven, worried he might get go berserk again.

I immediately took his right hand, holding it tightly, he looked at me, confused at first but realized why I was acting like that

"Don't worry about it Rena, we have grown a lot since the first time, I won't let my rage took over my body" He gave me a gentle smile

I soften my grip on his hand, thinking about our advance

Elsword has gain complete mastery over Runes, Aisha now mastered every elements, Eve found a new code that help her to summon servants, I can use my bow and arrows to it best and Raven decided not to rely on his Nasod arm, so he could use his blade and decreasing the chance the arm could took over his mind and body

"Oh Rena, I need to talk with you tonight, come to my room ok?" He asked

"Oki" I smiled at him which him blushed a bit and looked away

I giggled at his reaction

"What are you laughing at?" He said, clearly annoyed

"Nothing" I hummed

"Then see you tonight" He walked toward captain Vanessa

* **Later that night* (What do you expect?)**

I stood in front of Raven room door, part curious of what he had to say, part nervous of what he could say. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door

Raven's POV:

 **(Change of POV so it won't be too boring staying in 1 POV only even though it is Rena flashback)**

I will confessed to Rena tonight, I hope she will accept me. I love her not because she looked like my fiancé she was different from Seris, she was caring, kind, beautiful, not to mentions her mother-like personality, all the traits that Seris don't have, well except for the beautiful part.

I'm really worried that she will rejected me, but we have travelled with each other for a year, she need to know my love for her, if she rejected me then it's fine, I will never be good enough for her, I'm a monster and she's an angel

I heard a knock on my door, it must be her, well…here goes nothing

Rena's POV:

 **(Again, this is Rena flashback so the Raven's POV is only for better understanding and make the story not too boring for you guys)**

"Come in" I heard his voice from the other side

I opened the door and walked inside, he was sitting on his bed, looking down at his Nasod arm

"You said you wanted to talk with me" I stated nervously

"Yes, have a sit" He gesture to his side

I did so, and there was an awkward silence between us before he spoke up

"What do you think of me Rena?" He suddenly asked

I blushed a bit

"W-Well, you are strong, cool, considerate, a great teacher for Elsword and a trusty person" I stuttered

He chuckled, I pouted

"So what do you think of me huh?" I said, still pouting

"You are kind, caring and beautiful too" He looked at me

I was blushing harder when he said that I'm beautiful

"Rena…" He started again

"Y-Yes"

"I love you" He stare deep into my eyes

I was surprised at this, I never thought he would confessed to me, I was speechless

He didn't get an answer so he continue

"You don't love me right? After all, I'm a demon and you are and angel, you are too good for me" He stand up sighed again

Raven's POV:

Just as I thought, she never loved me

"B-But I thought I'm just Seris replacement, you love me because I look like your deceased fiancé?" She spoke up

"You were never her replacement, no person is the same, I love you because who you are, not because you look like Seris" I turn to look at her

She suddenly stand up which surprised me, I backed off a bit

"I-I…" She started

I was waiting for her to finished but instead of words, her lips make contact with mine, her arms pulling my neck down, deepening the kiss, I realized I was kissing back not long after, snaking my arm to her waist

"I love you too" She broke kiss, finishing what she started, blushing harder than me

I smile, pulling her into another deep kiss

Rena's POV:

We broke the kiss to get some air, and we was staring deep into each other eyes and his cheeks tainted with pink

"Stay with me tonight Rena" He suggest

"Of course" I giggle

"I have a question though" He spoke up

"What is it?" I tilted my head

"Why do you have such big breast?" He smirked playfully

I pouted, slapping him, but it was a gentle slap

"Pervert Raven" I huffed, turned my back to him

"Hehe, I'm sorry" He chuckled, hugging me from behind and kiss me on my cheeks

"You better be" I blushed I felt his lips on my cheeks

"Let's go to sleep, we have a big day ahead of us" He said

"Let's go then" I rushed him

 **(Back to the present)**

I snapped out of my thought and looked up at Raven who is staring at me with concerns

"Are you okay babe? You spaced out for a long time" He asked worriedly

"I'm fine, I was just having a thought about our best memories together" I smile

He smile and peck me on my lips

"Every memories with you is the best memories" He exclaimed

I blushed at his remarks

"Oh! I'm sorry for choking you at the airship" He grin and run away from me

"You said that now? Stupid Raven!" I pouted and chased after him

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter 8. Whew, I really enjoy writing this chap, and sorry for having too much author notes up there.**

 **I need to think about who should I write next, ChungxElesis will be next if you want me to decide, lemme just recapped all the pairs**

 **Elsword x Aisha (done)**

 **Raven x Rena (done)**

 **And the pairs maybe written in this order**

 **Chung x Elesis**

 **Eve x Diabolic Esper**

 **Rose x Mastermind**

 **Lu x Ciel (I'm still considering)**

 **Ara x Lunatic Psyker (they will always be the last)**

 **Reviews for the next pairs, or it will be Chung x Elesis, and also decide Lu x Ciel fate because I don't have idea for them**

 **Reviews is always appreciate**


	11. The Queen and her Stalker

**Thanks Amy Valikie and adiermartrus15 for reviewing, I'm really happy that you guys like chap 9 XD**

 **Since you prefer Diabolic Esper x Eve than Chung x Elesis so I will write about them first**

 **Then the next is gonna be Chung x Elesis after this, hope you enjoy this chapter**

 **Elsword: Rune Slayer**

 **Aisha: Elemental Master**

 **Rena: Grand Archer**

 **Raven: Blade Master**

 **Eve: Code: Empress**

 **Chung: Tactical Trooper**

 **Ara: Yama Raja**

 **Elesis: Blazing Heart**

 **Add (world 1): Lunatic Psyker**

 **Add (world 2): Diabolic Esper**

 **Add (world 3): Mastermind**

 **Rose: Optimus**

 **Again, noted that this is about their past so they haven't started dating yet (In the main timeline then yes, they are a couple), and Eve could be a little bit OOC, I think? Just maybe. Let's start**

* * *

Eve's POV: **(first time Eve POV :D)**

I simply just stared at the first 4 people that I have first became friends with, seeing how they are now, reminded me of the past.

"Whatcha doing Eve?" I heard a familiar voice and an arm warp around my shoulder

I was about to have a flashback but a certain someone disturbs it

"What do you want Esper?" I flashes him a glares

"I wanted you to kiss me" He demanded, smirking

I slapped him

"Ow! I was-" I cut him off with a kiss this time

"Is that enough for you?" I asked, pulling away from him

"From you my queen, it's never enough" He grin madly

I felt a chill down my spine, I backed off slowly until I trip over a stone and stumble backward

He took the opportunity and pinned me on the ground, eyeing me

"Get off of me!" I attempted to struggle but to no avail, he is much stronger than he looked

I tried to used my drones to fling him off but his dynamos already pinning them down

"I have you all to myself" He licked my lips

"Esper stopped, we are in public" I calmly exclaimed

He let out a "tch" before standing up and letting me go

"We will continue this tonight" He gave me a smirks

I smile at him, nodding

He turned and joined the other Adds

I sighed, knowing that I could now have a peaceful flashback

 _*Flashback*_ **(Queued flashback music and animations)**

 **(At Velder)**

I found a laboratory here, Vanessa said it would be useful for me since there is a guy who is researching Nasod living there

"Hello…" I entered, seeing this place look like a wrecks, I sighed

I was about to walked out before something caught my eyes, a working computer.

"That's what I need" I nodded to myself, sitting on my drones and started my research, typing furiously

"Who's there?" A voice shouted

It's must be the owner of this place, I thought to myself, I stand up and walk toward the voice

When we met, he stopped, dropping all of his stuff he is holding, he must be really surprised

"Let me introduce myself, I'm-" I started

"Queen Eve, the Nasod queen" He cut me off

"Yes and you are?" I'm quite surprised that he know me

"Who am I doesn't matter, what matter now is your code" He grins madly

I noticed the situation I'm in, I prepared to called Oberon

He walked to me, held my chin up and still grinning

"Keke, my research will be complete with all the codes lies in here" He laughed

"Oberon" I summoned my servant

Oberon made a quick slash, slicing his right cheek a bit

He stared, wiping his cheek, he looked at the bloodstain

"Kuahahahaha, I like my prey fighting" He laughed again

"PARTICLE ACCELERATOR" He shoot a beam of electricity at Oberon, causing a small explosion

After the smokes clear a bit, I was suprised. He was stomping on Oberon, electricity coming out from both of them and he was looking at Oberon, smirking

I was shocked but I kept my face neutral, He was really strong for a human

"It's over now, surrender now and I won't do this the hard way" He looked up, staring at me like a piece of gold

"I won't give myself in so easy human" Moby and Remy immediately rushed to my side

"Have it your way Queen Eve" He stated, grinning madly

His weapon was floating behind him, ready to attack or counterattack any time, I was in a disadvantage position

"Eve? We heard explosion coming from here, are you okay?"I heard Rena asked

"Tch, you have friends?" He frowned

"Step away and no one get hurt" I demanded

"Hahahaha, you think I would let you go that easily? I will kill all of them if I have to" He put his right hand on his face and laughed maniacally

"You shall not hurt her or any of us" He turned and saw everyone in the gang standing up for me

"What a pain" He cursed

"She won't stay with you whether you like it or not" Elsword pointed his sword at him

"Fine, she can go" He step aside and make a path for me to go, clearly angry

Before I left with the gang, I turned and tell him

"I still have my research in your computer, you could use that" His face brighten up

"Really? You are not bluffing right?" He raised his brow

"I don't bluff, come find me if you can finished it" I start to walk away

"kekeke, interesting, we will meet again Eve" He shouted before went to the computer

"I'm looking forward to that day" I smiled a bit, not knowing why but I shake it off and glided to the gang

 **(At Ancient Waterway)**

We have a hard time fighting Taranvash when the mirrors kept summoning the beast reflections

"We can't dealt with the mirrors and Taranvash at the same time" Elsword panted

"We could separated one fight Taranvash and the others destroy the mirrors" Elesis commanded

"Chances of success 10%" I calculated

"Why?" Rena asked, blocking Taranvash claws

"The monster is too strong for us to handle if two person separated from the group" I exclaimed

"We slowly inflicting damaged like this is better?" Raven questioned

"Yes, it's slow but the chances are 40%" I answered

"Better than 10%" Aisha teleport to dodge the incoming laser

"But we will be exhausted before this beast fall" Chung shoot a cannonball and threw a bomb at Taranvash

"Then I'll handle the mirrors" A familiar voice was heard

"You!" Elsword pointed and accusing finger at him

"Me" He agreed

"What?" Elsword was dumbfounded

"I'll handle the mirrors, you all keep attacking Taranvash" He glided towards one of the mirrors

"GRAVITY BUSTER" A giant sphere came crashing down and turned the mirror away, killing off one of the clone

"STARDUST SHOWER" A rain of sphere fall towards the mirror and Taranvash, dealing a lot of damage to the beast and also turned the mirror, the second clone was gone

"Let end this shall we?" He grin

 _*Skip*_ **(Yeah…I'm too lazy to write more fight scene)**

"Why did you helped us?" Elsword questioned

"I was simply helping you, you were in quite a pickle there" He smirked

"But why do you look so different the last time we met, why are you wearing an eye patch now?" I asked, staring at him

"Kekeke, thanks to my new found space and time powers, I have become stronger but this is the cause of using it too much" He removed his eye patch, showing the sclera of his left eye has turned black

"You must stop using it, it will get to the point which both of your eyes won't turn back to white anymore" I said worriedly

"Why do you care anyway? What I choose to do is none of your concerns" He glares

"So this means that you wanted to join us?" Rena chimed in

"Yes, I wanted to join you guys and test my powers" He smirked

"Welcome to the Elgang, I'm Rena" She put her hand out toward him

"I'm Add" He shook Rena hand

"I'm Elsword" He sighed

"I'm Aisha!" She exclaimed cheerfully

"Raven" Rave said simply

"You already know me" I stare at him, he chuckled

"I'm-" She was cut off

"Elesis, the captain of the Red Mercenary Knights, I know you well since I used to lived in Velder" He pointed out

"Then why I've never seen you around?" She asked

"Because I always stayed in my lab, I almost never come out" He shrugged

"I'm Chung, Chung Seiker" Chung smiles

"Huh…Prince Chung Seiker" He stare at Chung

"Y-Yes, but I prefer being called Chung rather than being called like a prince" He explained

"You better stay away from Eve" Elsword threatened

"If I were to take her again, I would do it while you are fighting Taranvash" He smirks

"He got a point Elsword, beside, I'm not as weak as before" I placed a hand on his shoulder

"Fine, I trust him for now" Elsword put up his hands in defeat

We started walking back to the inn to rest

"Oy, Eve" I heard Add calling me

"What?" I turned to faces him

"I finished your research" He stated

"I believe my research is about a time equation and I was having a hard time solving it" I pointed out

"And I completed it, did you know my needs in the time and space power?" Add questioned

"No I do not, I just found that equation could help me resurrect the Nasod race" I explained

"Huh, well thanks anyway" He smile

It was the first time I saw him smile, not grin, not smirk but a smile, I blushed not knowing why

"N-No problem" I stuttered, he raised a brow

"Eve , your face is red, are you sick or something?" His hand about to touch my forehead

"I-I'm fine, it's no big deal" I slapped his hand away and turned so he won't see my face

"You are acting weird, are you sure you are fine?" He asked

"I said I'm fine" I snapped at him

"Ok…Just wondering" He sighed

"Let just get back to the inn, the gang are waiting" I sighed

"Lead the way" He grin

I huffed and glided to the inn on my drones, not care if he was behind me or not

 **(When Add evolve to Diabolic Esper)**

"Kuahahahaha, I can finally complete my lifelong goal" His maniacally laughed awoken me

"What is he talking about" I walk to his room

I opened the door, only to see him going into a purple portal, both his sclera are black, he turned around and grinned at me

"What are you doing?" I panicked

"Kekeke, something I should have done a long time ago" He walk through the portal

"Wait!" I tried to stopped him but he already gone, the only think he left behind was some purple glass-like shards

I picked up a shard, I suddenly felt pain in my heart

"Why does it hurt so much when he left" I held my chest, stopping the tears from coming out

I was about to left but the portal opened again, and a bloody Add step out of the portal

"Add! What happened?" I managed to catch him before he collapsed

"Kekeke, Eve" He laughed but tear keep coming out from his eyes

"Y-Yes?"

"Is it that hard to save my own mother? All I wanted was to see her again, but why did I gone to the wrong dimension" He stopped laughing, now he started crying on my shoulder

"C-Calm down Add, tell me what happened" I questioned him

He started to tell me about his past, how his mother die, how he gone insane and obsessed with Nasod, why did he choose this dangerous path and why he is so bloody and in a pathetic state like this

I gasped at his story, no person should suffers this much, I pulled him into a hugged

"E-Eve?" He was surprised

"You have been through a lot, the least I can do for you is to encouraged you to try again" I answered

"Thank you Eve" he hugged me back

"Try again Add, maybe you will see her again" I broke the hug

"I will, but my dynamo is currently in a bad state, I need some time to fixed it" He stand up

"Do you need some help with that?" I offered

"Yes, I'll need some improvement to it too" He grin

"So do you intended to stay here for a while before go back?" I stood up

"Maybe I'll stay here for a while before going back, why do you ask?" He raised his brow

I realized what I said before, my face turned red from embarrassment

"N-Nothing" I stuttered

"You are acting quite weird since I came back" He pointed out

I didn't know what to do, I slapped him hard due to extreme embarrassment before leaving the room

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" He shouted

I ignored him and go back to my room, buried my face in my hands

"What is wrong with me?" I mutter to myself

"Is this what human called "love"? That can't be it, I shouldn't fell in love" I shook my head

"No matter, he will leave me anyway" I sighed

"Mistress would you like some tea?" Ophelia appears and offered

"Yes, please" I took the cup of tea

"Hope he success" I sighed again

 **(Add try to find the right timelines the second time)**

"I'm going now Eve" He stepped through the portal the second time

"Good luck" I said, showing no emotions

He disappear through the portal, I sighed knowing that he won't come back.

I was about to left then the portal opened again, I have a bad feeling about this

Add come out off the portal, sighing

"Did you failed again?" I asked

"Yes, but I think I found a way to get there" He smirks

 **(Several months later)**

"Add?" I called out to him

"Huh?" He was still fixing his dynamos, not bother looking at me

"Did you decided to stay here? What about your mother?" I questioned

"I did travel back there for the third time, not letting you know about it" He stopped working and walk to me

"Did it work?" I asked again

He motioned for me to sit on the bed

"I did meet my mother again, my real one and I managed to have a chance to talk to her" He explained

"I see…" I looked at the ground

"I have stopped time for a minute to talk with her" He continued

"I tried to save her, explaining everything to her so she could live a better life with me" He was on the verge of tears

"But she just shook her head and refuse to come with me" He closed his eyes, not letting the tears come out

"But when she said this to me, I realized I don't need her to be happy, I'm already happy with who I am now" He smile

"What did she say?" I questioned curiously, what could she possibly say that changed his thoughts

"You saving me can't solve everything Add, I have to died eventually, and you could caused paradoxes, didn't you learnt that? And the world you are living in right now is the world you must keep, from the look of your eyes, there must be another woman that you cared about" He repeated

"Oh…" I realized

"I was pretty devastated, but she was right, she was always the wisest person I know until now" He sighed again

"Who is the other woman that you cared about?" I asked, a bit angry and a bit sad

"Why do you care?" He asked simply

"You're right, why do I care? I don't know why" Tears trickled down from my eyes

"Eve…" He was surprised

"Sorry I asked" I snapped, turned my back to him, started to leave

He grabbed my hand before I could was out of his reach

"Let go of my arm" I attempted to pull away, but to no avail

"You think I would let you go that easily?" He grin

He pulled me, I lost my balanced and fell on his chest

"W-What a-are y-you d-doing" I stuttered due to embarrassment because of how close he is

He lifted my chin, his black sclera staring deep into my eyes and he smile

"The woman I cared about is you Eve, you are the second woman I loved most" He get closer until our forehead touched

"W-What do you m-mean?" I bet my face is as red as Elsword hair right now

"I love you Eve, I love you since I first saw you" He confessed

"You only want my code the first time you saw me" I calmed down a bit

"Yes, I was, but I can't believe a machine is more beautiful than any woman I ever met" He pointed out

He kissed me, my first kiss was from Add!

He parted, our forehead still touching

"This 'love' of your is only to get my codes?" I asked

"Your codes is the least to worried about my queen" He chuckled

"H-How dare you" I tried to slapped him, but he caught my wrist and pulled me into another kiss

He parted and let go off my hands, he smirked

"What is your answer Eve?" He asked

"A-Answered to what?" I was still really embarrassed from what happened before

"Do you love me?" He asked

"You didn't asked me this before" I snapped

"Doesn't matter, your answer matter" He pointed out

"Yes" I said simply

"That's it?" He raised a brow

"What do you expected?" It was my turn to raised a brow

He chuckled before standing up, advancing towards me, I backed away slowly until my back hit the wall

"I expected more from you" He grin, pinning me to the wall

I can feel his breath on my lips, he was going to kiss me again, I smirked, pulling him into a kiss first, he was unresponsive at first but returned the kiss

I broke the kiss and left for the door

"See you tomorrow Add" I said

"This is not the last thing you get from me my queen" He shouted

"I will be waiting" I giggled

 _*Flashback end*_

I blushed, remembered everything we did

"Eve you okay? Your face look flushed" Ara asked

"I'm fine, just reliving some good memories" I smile

* * *

 **And that's the end, 3000 words, damn, this might be the longest chap ever**

 **Reviews are always apperciated**


	12. The Madman and The Fox

**Sorry for the late update but I currently lost my interest in writing fanfiction, so I'm gonna finished it now, other pairs will be in the epilogue, if I found my interest in writing fanfiction again. I'm sorry for kinda dropping this story off, but I will tried to write the epilogue in the summer.**

 **Thanks all the people who have been reading this story and supporting me in the past, for those who like this story, I'm sorry again but everything must come to an end sooner or later :'(**

 **Special thanks to all the people who follows, favorites and especially reviews. You guys make this story prolonged**

 **I will started the final chapter now, Lunatic Psyker x Ara (The last pair)**

 **Elsword: Rune Slayer**

 **Aisha: Elemental Master**

 **Rena: Grand Archer**

 **Raven: Blade Master**

 **Eve: Code: Empress**

 **Chung: Tactical Trooper**

 **Ara: Yama Raja**

 **Elesis: Blazing Heart**

 **Add (world 1): Lunatic Psyker**

 **Add (world 2): Diabolic Esper**

 **Add (world 3): Mastermind**

 **Rose: Optimus**

 **Sorry again for the rushed ending, hope you enjoyed the final chapter of Elsword: Multiverse (Add)**

* * *

Psyker's POV:

I looked at Elsword and Aisha, it has been my world Rena dream to see those two become couple, but her dream never come true. I advert my gaze towards this Rena, I could see her delight smile, I suppose every Rena wanted Elsword and Aisha being together

I sighed, try to muster up a smile but fail miserably, thinking about my old Elgang make me felt down, especially memories about Ara, not the Yama Raja but the Sakra Devanam. Every memories about her brought pain to my heart, I lost the second person I cared the most.

I punched the tree beside me, blood gushing out from my fist. Why was I born, if all I get was pain and agony. I dropped to my knees, my arms fell to the side letting bloods trickle to the ground

"Gahhhhhhh" I cried out in pain, not physical pain, but emotional pain

I stares at the ground, lost in thought and pain.

Ara's POV:

I pouted at Eve, she lost in thought a moments ago and when I snapped her out of it, she just walk to Esper, not caring about my existence

"Why is everyone lost in thought so much today? First is Rena, now is Eve, what's going on?" I thought to myself

" _It seemed that Elsword and Aisha become lover make them relived their memories with their lovers"_ I heard Eun answered

"I should have known" I sighed

" _Don't you have a man to cared for? I remembered that you do have one"_ Eun chuckled

I blushed at her remarked

"What do you expect me to do with him?"

" _You should confessed to him, you love the real him, you must love "him" from another world" Eun pointed out_

"I actually developed quite a feeling towards Psyker, even though he tried to kill me before" I nodded

" _I knew you were a playgirl Ara"_ I could felt Eun smirked

"HEY!" I snapped, my face flushed bright red due to both embarrassment and anger

" _Don't worry the author already put this fic rated T since the beginning and beside, you change your crushed pretty quick"_ She broke the fourth wall

"He is still the same person, he open up more to me rather than Esper, not to mention he is quite muscular, and don't break the fourth wall" I demanded

" _Wait, isn't that him, sitting beside a tree there?"_ Eun asked

"Is it him, but is that blood dripping from his palm?" I asked worriedly

" _I'm not gonna interrupt your time with him, so I will be asleep if you need me"_ She said before going to sleep

I walked toward him, seeing that he is spacing out, I pouted

"Why is everybody I tried to talk to spaced out?" I tapped on his shoulder

"Psyker, are you okay?"

"It's hurt" He spoke

"Your palm? Blood is gushing out so it should hurt" I joked

He punched the bloody palm on the ground, making it bleed more

"I was just joking, didn't think you would be mad" I panicked

I quickly knelt down next to him, grabbed his palm and have a looked at it

"Why did it hurt so much?" He spoke again

"This wound is not that much of a concern Psyker" I tried to contain my giggle

"That's not it" He whispered

"Huh?"

"That's not it!" He shouted, both his hands grab my shoulder

I first worried about his palm, but when I saw his eyes, it was nothing but pain, agony, guilt and loneliness. I then realized what happened, what hurt him isn't his wound on his hand, but the wound deep inside of his heart

"Psyker…" I bring my hand to his face, wiping a tear trickle down

"That's not it…" He looked to the ground, releasing my shoulder

"Do you want to talk about it?" I said, my hand still caressing his cheek

"You know my mother is death" I nodded

"You know my past lovers is you from my world" I nodded again

"And you know what happened to her right?"

"Yes" I stop caressing his cheek and rested my hands on my knees

"I didn't felt hurt when I first got here, why now? Why the pain come back?" He put his left hand on his heart

"Psyker…You once felt pain for her before" I sighed

"I know!" He snapped

"Then why?" I grab his bloody palm, tending his wound

"I saw Elsword and Aisha, Rena and Raven, Esper and Eve, they are my friend, they fell in love, I should be happy for them, but why, kekeke, why do I felt pain whenever I saw it" He laughed, tears started to fell down

I gasped, knowing what the problem with him, he lost the two person he cared most for

"Psyker, it's fine now, I'm here for you" I smile at him

He pulled his hand away from me, standing up

"You won't understand, nobody understand" He walk away from me, he put his bloody now already bandaged hand on his face and laughed maniacally

"Psyker wait!" I stand up and grabbed his shoulder

"Hehehehehe, what can you do to help me?" He turn around with his smug grin

"I-I can help you" I looked down

"Like you help your brother? No thanks, that's the last thing I wanted on my list" He smirked

"Fine! Have it your way then, don't come and talk to me then" I snapped at him, pouting and walk away, letting a drop of tear fell from my eyes

"Ara…" He called

He must have seen the tear, I decided to ignored him

"Tch, fine" He groaned and left

I felt really sad that he still didn't trust me after all we have been through

"Baka Psyker" I said to myself

" _Pissed off are we?"_ Eun spoke up

"I just cannot believe that he still not trust me enough" I pouted

" _But you don't look that mad"_ She pointed out

"Because I know why he acted like that, I think the pain is driving him insane" I hugged my legs

" _I thought Adds are insane?"_ She questioned

"They are, but this is too much, when he act differently like last time, he could have lost his mind already" I answered

" _Then why are you sitting out here alone, shouldn't you be inside to comfort him or whatever"_ She asked again

"I'm mad at him, I won't speak with him until he said sorry to me" I huffed

Suddenly I heard an explosion coming from the inn where we should be staying at

"What was that?" My head perked up

" _It's appears that your boyfriend gone berserk again"_ Eun exclaim

"No,no,no, I shouldn't have left him alone" I stood up and ran to the inn

I was greet by the Mastermind and the Diabolic Esper standing next to each other, glaring at Lunatic Psyker

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mastermind snapped

"You just blow a fucking house there" Esper said, clearly mad, pointing at a now wrecked house

"kek, this is just an abandoned house, why do you care?" Psyker smirked

"We heard the explosion coming from here so we got here right away" Raven stood next to me

"What the-" Chung was about to asked but stopped when he saw the house

"Who did this?" Elesis demanded

"Psyker…" I answered, my voice shaking

"Why did you destroyed that house?" Elsword unsheathe his sword

"Why do you care? No one care anyway" He shrugged

"Psyker, you are acting weird" Aisha pouted

"Hahahaha, weird? This is weird to you? Two people I cared most in the world died in front of me, you think this is weird?" He grinned, tears forming in the corner of his eyes

"Psyker calm down, talk to us, we can help you" Rena pleaded

"She is right, we all lost someone in our life, you just need to calmed down a bit" Rose pointed out

"Hehehe…Hahahahaha, do you see them died with your own eyes? When you are so helpless that you can't even do anything to save them?" He laughed

"I brought you here so you could forget about that god forsaken world you were born in, not to unleash your rage on us" Esper glares

"If you want to go back there, I won't hesitate to do so"

"Kuahahaha, sent me back then" Psyker laughed again

Esper opened a portal

"Esper, please" I pleaded

"You better do something about this" He sighed

I nodded and he close the portal

"What? Chicken?" Psyker smirked

"Tch, be grateful to the person who saved your sorry ass" Esper pointed at me

"You don't want to talk to me, so why helping me?" He glares

"I-I was just angry that you didn't trust me enough to tell me about your pain" I sniffed

"Just…leave me alone" He glance at me before walking away

"Psyker wait!" I tried to grab him

"Give him some time Ara" Rena stopped me

"We still have a mission to do" Lu and Ciel walk toward us

"Let go then, we came here to do this right?" Elsword shouted

"So where do we have to go now?" Raven asked

"We have to go to the Burnt Forest and subdue Dryad Kenta" Ciel pointed out

"All right, we first will regroup at the inn and then we depart" Elesis commanded

"Sis, you are the leader or I'm the leader?" Elsword pouted

"Oh sorry, old habit die hard" Elesis giggle

"Haizz, you heard her, we go back to the inn, get our stuff, regroup at the inn entrance after 10 minutes" Elsword sighed

"What about Psyker" I asked worriedly

"Just give him time Ara, we can do this without him" Mastermind patted my back

"Mastermind let's go" Rose shouted cheerfully

"Coming" He shouted back

"Psyker…" I mumbled

"Are you going Ara?" Rena asked

"Yes" I replied

"Then hurry up, we only have 10 minutes to prepare" She exclaimed

"All right, coming" I catch up with Rena and we both walk back to the inn

Psyker's POV:

"Tch, this damn people, know nothing about pain" I kicked a rock

"You are trespassing this forest, leave now or suffer the consequences" I heard a warning

I looked up and see two dryad blocking my way

"What if I refuse to leave?" I smirked, activating Dynamo

"Then died" They said simply

"Let see who died first" I said in a dark tone

*a minute later* **(Yeah…sorry, they are too weak)**

"Kukuku, I thought you dryads were strong" I grin

"Y-you w-will d-die" The dryad was in a near death state

"Oh please, worried about yourself first" I smirked and shot a pulse bullet through the monster head, ending it life

"What is waiting for me inside, hope it could distract me from this pain" I grin darkly, advance into the Burnt Forest

*10 minutes later* **(The dungeon run part, imagine it :D)**

"All of this pigs and dryads can't do shit about me" I laughed, punched the mother pigs continuously in the head, turning from a pig to a pulp

"You shall stop here human" A voiced shouted from afar

I walk past the dead pig, and saw a giant dryad

"And who might you be?" I smirked

"I am Dryad Kenta, the leader of the forest's tree spirits, and you shall not harm this forest no more" She declared

"I want to see you try" I activated Dynamo mode

" _I'll beat you until you're just an inch away from death_ _"_ I grinned

She raised her bow at me when I charged at her

Ara's POV:

"Why don't he just open up more" I sighed

" _He shouldn't suffer this much at his age right now, it definitely causes his emotion to go wild"_ Eun stated

"I thought so too, but I never know that it would be this dangerous" I sighed again

"Ara, are you ready?" Aisha called out

"I'm here" I opened the door and stepped out

"Great, let's go" Aisha chirped

We walked to the inn entrance and was greeted by everyone, except Psyker

"All right, we are set, let us go to the Burnt Forest" Elsword declared

"Too late for that" We heard a voice from the other side of the inn door

"Who's there?" Eve questioned the voice

The door opened, revealing a bloody Psyker, burnt mark, scratch all over his body and face, his shirt was torn in half, revealing his abs

"What happened to you?" Lu asked

He just grin before collapsing face first at the inn entrance

"Psyker!" I cried out, flip him so he lie on his back

"He is dehydrated, wounded and exhausted, we need to get medical treatment for him now" Eve analyzed

"Ara and I will take care of him, you guys go to the burnt forest" Rena declared

"If what he said was true then Dryad Kenta is weaken right now, we must questioned her about the demons before she ran away" Raven commanded

"Be careful guys" I exclaimed before they left

"Can you carry him to his room Ara? I'll go get the med kit" Rena asked

"Yeah I can" I said, dragging him to his room

"That's not carrying, but it's just fine" Rena said before she went to find the med kit

I managed to drag him into his room and placed him on his bed

"Phew, he is not as heavy as I thought" I spoke to myself

I looked at him worriedly

"Will he be alright with all those wounds?" I thought

" _I think what you meant is "look at those muscles" "_ Eun teased

I blushed

"N-No, that is not what I meant, I do worried about him" I stuttered

" _Then why are you stuttering? If you do worried about him then why do you have to be so embarrassed?"_ She pointed out

"I-It was because you mentioned about it" I snapped, still blushing

"Why is your face so red Ara?" Rena stepped into the room

"Err-Um-I-I was tired of dragging him" I managed to lie

" _What a bad lie"_ Eun chuckled

"You are a bad liar, you know that?" Rena sighed

"Why would my face be red, according to you" I pouted

"Because of Psyker muscles?" She giggle

I blushed harder, unable to think of a comeback at that remark

"Silent means I'm right, don't worry hun, most girls like muscular man" She smile

"But I don't like him, I just like the muscles" I lied again

"I already know your affection towards Psyker, no need to lie about that" She laughed

"Wha-" I was surprised

"It is as clear as daylight hun" She chuckled, advance toward the wounded Psyker

I was too embrassed, I didn't spoke a word when Rena bandaged Psyker

"All done, he just need to rest and he will be fine" Rena clapped her hands together

I look at Psyker, he look kinda like a mummy but a bit less bandages, I giggle

"You take care of him Ara, I will see if the gang are back" She stood up and left the room

"All right, I'll take good care of him" I nodded

"Don't get all lovey-dovey in here" She teased

"N-No, I-I won't take advantages of him" I blushed for who know how many

"No need to be shy dear, I will make sure no one interrupt" She smile before walked out, closing the door

" _She is right Ara, you could have a taste of his muscles"_ Eun chuckled

"N-No I won't do it, stop persuading me" I yelled

" _I'm not persuading you, it just that you are skipping a pretty good opportunity here"_ She pointed out

"You do have a point, but what if he woke up and saw me?" I did a thinking pose

" _Then I will replaced you when he woke up"_ Eun suggested

"But what am I supposed to do first?" I asked

" _You could lick his abs first"_ She giggled

I blushed hard, I lowered my head, stuck my tongue out, my tongue was about an inch away

"What are you doing Ara?" I heard Psyker voice

I looked immediately sit up, he was blushing at how close I was

"Er-um-It's nothing, are you feeling better now?" I smile, my face was red

"Yeah, I'm good now, but what did you just do?" He raised a brow

"I-I was-erm-uh-it was-uhm" I tried to find an excuse

"Ara, answer me clearly and honestly" Psyker grabbed my shoulder and stare deeply into my eyes, his cheeks is tint with pink

"I was mesmerized be your muscles and I want to taste it" I answered, blushing a bit

"Why would you…Nevermind" He sighed, blushed harder than before

"Sorry…" I lowered my head

"That's is fine, I guess" He looked away

"Are you still sick?" I was surprised at his sentence

"Nevermind" He shook his head, stepping out of his bed

"Wait, your wounds is not fully healed yet" I panicked

"It's fine, it took more than this to put me down" He grin

I watched as he stood up, stretching his body before putting his clothes on

"I need some fresh air, want to come?" He asked me

"Yes! I know a perfect place" I answered cheerfully

I ran to him, grab his arm and dragged him out of the inn, passing Rena, who was cooking dinner

"Where are you going?" She called out to us

"Psyker wanted some fresh air, so we will be out for a bit" I answered, still dragging Psyker

"Be back early, it's almost dinner" Rena shouted

"We won't be long" I shouted back before I dragged Psyker outside, closing the door

"Where are we going?" He raised a brow, his cheeks is tint with pink, making him kinda cute

"We are going to a fountain, and it's a good place to watch the volcano from a safe distance" I smiled, which made him looked away, I can tell that he is blushing

"Psyker, are you still feeling not well, your face is red" I teased him, my smile turn into a giggle

"Tch…Just lead the damn way" He snapped

"Yeah, yeah"I giggled again

"We are almost there though" I exclaimed

"It is not that far?" He questioned

"Yeah, I was pretty surprised that it was near" I pointed out

"Huh, I've never seen it before" He tapped his index finger on his chin

"Here it is" I let his arm go and ran toward the fountain

"This place actually looked quite nice" He complimented

"I know right? Aisha didn't think that this place was that good" I exclaimed

I sat on the edge of the fountain

"Sit here Psyker, the view is great" I smile, motioning him to sit next to me

"Calm down a bit, we have a lot of time to see the view" He chuckled at my impatience

"But the view is great, you should see it" I pouted

"All right, all right" He sighed and sat next to me

Psyker's POV:

I can't help but smile at Ara features, I guess all Ara is the same, the same cute, innocent face, the same rosy pink cheeks, the slim and *coughsexycough*, I choked

"Are you all right?" She asked with concern

"I'm fine, now what do you wanted to show me?" I changed the subject

"Look at the volcano, it still burning, but it won't explode until the fire priestess said so" She said cheerfully

I watched her telling about the history of it and about the priestess, her voice is so angelic, her smile make her facial features even more beautiful.

I didn't notice that I was leaning on to her, my face closing in with her cheek and I kissed her on the cheek for a split second before pulling away

Her cheeks heated up from the contact and she advert her gaze to me

"D-Did y-you just…k-k-k-k" She was stuttering hard due to extreme embarrassment

"No, I was trying to see the view you are blocking" I chuckled at her reaction

"You!...Baka Psyker" She pouted, not buying my lie

"Fine, fine, just show me where is the beautiful thing you speak of " I laughed

She smile, shaking off the blush on her cheeks and held my hand, I was confused

"Over there, see?" She said, slightly annoyed

"Yeah, I see that now, but why are you holding my hand?" I looked at our hand

"Just to make sure that you don't do anything funny with me" She pouted

"All right, all right" I grinned

"Let's go back, I'm sure that the gang are back already" She stood up and pulled me

"You don't have to pull me you know" I pointed out

"You have a problem?" She faced me and asked

"No ma'am" I joked

"Good" She stood on her tip toes and patted my head

"So fluffy" She complimented

"Let just go back before Rena start imagine stuffs" I sighed, blushing a bit

"Okay" She giggle and continue to drag me

"Such innocent…" I muttered

"Huh?" She perked her head

"Nothing, just thinking about my future" I lied

"Don't worry, I will always be here for you no matter what happen" She reassured me

"Can we talk tonight in my room?" I asked

"Sure! But in my room" She smile

"Fine" I sighed

We stopped in front of the inn, heard some talking inside, we guessed that the gang are back

"I should say sorry to Esper" I sighed again

"You said sorry?" She looked at me, surprised

"I'm much more mature than my younger self, but my emotions is still too hard to control" I clenched my fist in anger and frustration

"I have said before and I will said it again" I adverted my gaze to her, staring into her amber orbs

"I will always be here for you, no matter what" She smiles, closing the space between us

My instinct didn't kicked in when she closing in her face, I should push her but I closing in with her instead, our lips was an inch away

"Look like you two have a good time" We heard the door opened and a teasing voice

"Ekkkk! Rena! It's not like what you see" Ara pushed me away, sending me tumbling

"Oy, what the hell was that" I snapped

"Sorry! Sorry!" She helped me up

"Come, you guys could continue after dinner" Rena giggles, motioning us to come in

"It's not what you think it is" Ara pouted, her face was beet red

"Let's go Ara, I will see you in your room tonight" I chuckled before going inside

Ara's POV:

"I almost kiss him" I said to myself

" _And you will kiss him tonight"_ Eun spoken up

"How are you so sure?" I questioned her

" _It just a guess, but most likely will"_ She laughed

"Sorry about what happened this morning, I couldn't contain my emotions" I heard Psyker voice from the kitchen

" _Look like he is saying sorry"_ Eun pointed out

"I will support him if thing went wrong" I nodded to myself before going to the kitchen

I went into the kitchen

"It's fine, we all go to that stage before, you just need time" Esper sighed

"I thought Adds supposed to be insane, why are they so calm?" Elsword pointed out

"You want us to be insane?" The Adds snapped at the same time, grinning madly at Elsword

"Nevermind, sorry I asked" Elsword panicked and avoided eyes contact with the Adds

"All right, settle down, eat up before the food get cold" Rena exclaimed

"Wait, is this the food you cook yourself Rena?" Chung questioned

"Yeah, so?" Rena asked back

"I thought the inn should serves us food, why do you have to cook?" Chung said

"He does have a point" Mastermind nodded

"I told the chef to rest a bit so I can cook personally" Rena smiles

"Why would you go through all of that?" I asked, sitting next to Aisha

"I was bored, usually at that time I was cooking, so I wanted to do it like the usual" Rena exclaimed

"Let's eat!" Elesis shouted and begin to eat

 _*After dinner*_ (Laziness got the better of me :P)

I walked back to my room, lock the door and went into the shower.

" _You are hoping too much Ara"_ Eun spoken up

"What am I hoping for?" I asked

" _For his confession"_ Eun answered

"You could say it like that" I smile

" _Just don't come and cry to me if he didn't confess"_ Eun sighed

"It will be fine, I will confess first then" I giggle

I finished my shower, wrapping a towel around my body and step out and saw Psyker sitting on my bed, staring at me with widened eyes, red face and his nose is bleeding

"Wow" He didn't looked away

I was surprised by his appearance then I realized that I was still half naked, I backed up, hid myself behind the bathroom door, blushing hard

"H-How d-did y-you g-get i-in h-here" I stuttered

"Your window was opened" He looked away, hiding his blushing face and wiping his nose clean

"L-Looked away until I finished dressing up!" I scowled him

"Alright, alright" He chuckled

I took my clothes from my wardrobe, dressing up quickly and wrap a towel around my hair before calling out to him

"I'm done" I called out to him, his face is still slightly red

"Why don't you dry your hair first before we talk" He suggest

"I will dry it when we talk, but you have to answered why did you go through the window, why not wait for me to open the door?" I questioned him

"Because you locked the door when you are the one who said to meet you in your room, so I looked for another entrance and your window was the perfect place" He shrugged

"You need to respect other people privacy too, you know" I pouted

"Fine, fine, I didn't come here just to break into your room, I come here to talk" He sighed

"What do you want to talk about?" I took the towel down and dry my hair with it

"You" He adverted his gaze toward me

"Eh? What about me?" I stop drying my hair and stares at him with widened eyes

"You are the cause of my pain from all along" He stood up, staring down at me

"Why?" I stood up too, facing him but sadly I was shorter than him

"Because whenever I looked at you, my heart hurt like it was on fire" He grinned insanely

"But the pain was gone when I realized" His grin turned into a smile

"Wha-Ekkkk!" he pushed me to my bed, and then pinned me down

"I love you with all of my heart" His smile went brighter, blushing

"I love you too Psyker, but do you have to be this aggressive?" I giggle

"Yes, I'm gonna study every inches of your body" He grins again

"B-But this is a rated T fic" I broke the fourth wall, try to struggled out of his grasp but to no avail, my face was burning

"Don't worry, the author will change it to rated M fic" He kissed my neck, earning a moan from me

" **No I won't"** A voice spoken up

"Tsk, fine" He stop kissing my neck and sit on the edge of the bed, pouting

I smile at his reaction, it's rare for him to pout, I sat up

"We could continue after this fic is finished" I hugged him from behind, kissing his right cheek

"You promised?" He turn to his right, our lips is only inches away from touching

"Yes, but I need to complete what you abandoned before" I tilted my head a bit, kissing him on his lips

He kissed back, it was the best feeling in my life

"Have you kiss anyone before?" Psyker broke the kiss and asked

"No, why?" I was scared that he hate that kiss

"Because you are a really good kisser" He complimented

"T-Thanks" I didn't expect him to said that, so I was pretty embarrass

"I will be going back to my room now" He stood up

"Why not sleep here?" I asked in confusion

"We have spent a lot of time together, I need to bury some memories alone, good night Ara" He planted a quick peck on my cheek before leaving the room

I touched my cheek and smile to myself

"Baka Psyker" I muttered before resume drying my hair, thinking about Psyker and our futures

* * *

 **And that's warp folks, the final chapter of Elsword: Multiverse (Add) has come to an end, it was a long journey. Thanks again for all the people who favs, follows and especially reviews. Till the day I write again, hasta la vista baby :)**


End file.
